¿eso es un yullen?
by Haruhi Juliette-Pon
Summary: UA Que pasa cuando kanda y lavi apuestan? que tal si quieren conquistar a una chica? y que tal si fallan? rewievs plis! yullen mas adelante no desesperar cap 4 al fin up!
1. prologo

Hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Juliet pero me dicen Mushu ustedes también pueden decirme así, si les gusta este es mi primer fanfic de D

Hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Juliet pero me dicen Mushu ustedes también pueden decirme así, si les gusta este es mi primer fanfic de D.gray-man es un UA o Universo Alterno (claro que eso era obvio ;; lo lamento soy una mujer llena de errores) durara unos cuantos capítulos 20 o 30 a lo mucho (no, no es cierto no tengo tanta imaginación) espero hacer cerca de 7 u 8 (aunque talvez llegue al tres y se me haya secado el cerebro) si no les gusta este fic por favor háganmelo saber para borrarlo (y poco después suicidarme ;; oh ya estoy como miranda :) bueno este no es ni el primer capitulo mas bien es el prologo aclaro algo… coffcoffhayyaoicoffcoff y sin mas preámbulos las parejas son….

Lavi x occ

Yuu x occ

Aunque después la historia dará un giro inesperado jajaja º/º

(Aclaro que a veces me pongo loquita y hablo conmigo misma)

Y ahora…

_**PROLOGO**_

Existe en una ciudad bastante pintoresca una escuela muy famosa por su alto nivel escolar y…su ¡¡altísima colegiatura!! La orden oscura (que miedo yo que estudio en escuelas de gobierno ;; soy pobre buaaaa) el director de dicha escuela era un hombre malvado y ambicioso aunque…era bastante kawaii por que estaba gordito y caminaba chistoso, no le gustaban mucho los niños y casi todos los alumnos lo llamaban "duque millenium".

(¿Como se llama el director Mushu? **"duque millenium :)** ¿pero como se llama? **Mmm no lo se Juliet ;; ¿ah "duque millenium"?** -- olvídalo Mushu)

Pero como todo, tenia una excepción, ya que el adoraba a sus nietos, Road, Devito y Jasdero.

Esta es la lista de estudiantes…

1.- Allen "moyashi" Walker:

Era huérfano hasta que Cross Marian lo adopto, al poco tiempo se dio cuenta que Cross solo lo había adoptado para que pagara todas sus deudas ya que a este no le gustaba gastar ni un solo centavo en deudas, Allen vivió una infancia y extraña pero al cumplir 15 años Cross lo inscribió en la escuela donde el se suponía debía trabajar.

ahora, podrás pagarme todo lo que eh malgastado en ti TT —

pero maestro…nunca ah gastado nada por mi ¬.¬ —

Oo —

2.- Yuu Kanda:

(Etto) –Autora leyendo una hoja de papel- (eh…eh…jajaja ¿Kanda?) –autora conoce a mugen- (¿Kanda…? No quiero morir sin haber conocido a Tyki…. ;;)

- autora huye por su vida -

Lo poco que conocemos de Kanda es…

Nacionalidad japonesa, su comida favorita es la soba y el tempura, no le gusta que lo llamen por su nombre de pila, mide 175cm, es un chico malhumorado, su espada se llama mugen y tiene un aura asesina escalofriante.

(La razón por la que Yuu-pon quiere matarme es…) –un bichito del infierno le muerde la cabeza a la autora- (YUU-PON!! NO MIENTAS YO SE QUE TE GUSTA…) –Kanda se acerca despacio a autora y sonríe- (lo lamento no podré decirlo Kanda me ah dejado muuuuuuy asustada aunque…se ve sexy sonriendo ºwº pero también da muchoooo miedo)

3. - Lavi "conejo idiota" Bookman: (perdóname Lavi pero tengo que intentar contentarme con Kanda)

(Oo pues verán como no tiene apellido eh decidido ponerle Bookman ¬/¬ debo admitir que me gusta Lavi así que tal vez haya mucha participación de su parte… **de hecho le gustan todos…** tu no lo digas chismosa º/º)

Mide 174 cm. Vive solo con su abuelo, es súper mujeriego y coqueto, le gusta el cerdo asado y los libros. (Perdón es que no se mucho de Lavi y lo poco que se es por el anime TT prometo conseguir el maga y aclarar todas las dudas que se presenten)

(y por ultimo pero no menos importante…) – Autora es abruptamente interrumpida y arrojada al suelo-

X— la linda, simpática, bonita, amable, bondadosa

(Gritona) – la autora es amarrada y amordazada-

X—generosa, amigable, cariñosa… - autora logra quitarse el pañuelo que le impide hablar-

(Gouka kaijin hiban) – un gran dragón de fuego se dirige hacia "X" pero antes de freírlo desaparece- (déjame trabajar Komui) -autora gira toma una hoja y continua mientras Komui se recupera del shock-

4.- Lenalee Lee:

Nacionalidad china (obvio), le gusta el pastel de chocolate, es una fan-girl, una chica muy amable y linda (¿contento?) vive con su hermano mayor, el cual es un brillante científico loco, ha decidido estudiar en la orden oscura para mantenerse un poco alejada de su hermano el cual cada cinco minutos le pide un café y no deja que se le acerque ningún hombre ni para pedir indicaciones…(a mi me hace lo mismo mi novio pero hay que ponerlos en su lugar XD por eso volveré a ser soltera XD)

(Por ahora solo les dejo la lista de los alumnos principales en la historia º/º ya quiero ver a Tyki bueno los dejo con este prologo y el primer capitulo :) disfrútenlo y…dejen reviews plis ;;)


	2. la apuesta

(Tal y como lo prometí aquí esta el primer capitulo espero les guste…)

"pensamiento"

-dialogo-

(nota de la autora)

ºoºoºoºoºoº  cambio de escenario

(Queda por decir que D.gray-man no es mío si no de hoshino katsura...por cierto alguien sabe que es si niño o niña??)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**La apuesta!!**_

Ese era un día muy especial, el comienzo del instituto medio (tipo ouran host club), todos estaban muy ansiosos, otros estaban relajados cada quien lo esperaba a su manera…

Familia Lee:

nii-san, por favor suéltame tengo que irme ya o llegare tarde—decía una Lenalee aparentemente enojada intentando safarze del abrazo de su hermano.

Lenalee, no quiero en ese instituto hay muchos chicos y no quiero que ninguno se acerque a ti, apenas si soporto a lavi, a Allen-kun y a Kanda-kun y eso a mínimo dos metros—decía un Komui chillon—mínimo deja que komurin X te acompañe ¿si?.

Nii-san—Komui solo la soltó aun muy triste.

¿Y si te construyo un komurin de bolsillo?

Familia conejo (digo Bookman):

Lavi abría con dificultad sus ojos esmeralda y…

Abuelo por que no me dijiste que era tan tarde llegare tarde el primer día—decía lavi saltando de la cama y buscando desesperadamente algo que ponerse.

Aprende a levantarte solo…—súper zape marca bookman

¡¡panda!! —lavi corría con un gran chipote metiendo unas cuantas cosas en su maletín.

Yuu Kanda (y digo Yuu Kanda por que el vive solo con su "papi" Tiedoll)- autora le dice buenas tardes a mugen- (mas bien mi garganta le dice buenas tardes… ¿verdad Yuu-pon?) – la autora enserio quiere morir-

— Yuu-kun… ¿enserio tienes que matar a la autora? —decía Tiedoll intentando ayudar

Si —(mejor no me ayudes Tiedoll-tama)

Yuu- kun llegaras tarde y aunque sea un fanfic no te gusta llegar tarde ¿o si?

Tks —Kanda se va caminando tranquilamente y la autora sufre de un paro cardiaco…

¿Puedes llamar a un medico Yuu- kun? —dijo mientras intentaba levantar a la autora.

No.

Señorita Juliet —le dice algo al oído y ella revive como por arte de magia

(¿Dónde? ¿donde? Buu no veo nada º/º -/- )

Allen Walker (nunca nadie consideraría a Cross Marian como familia ¿o si?)

diablos otro día mas que tendré que soportar a baKanda y aparte ayer tuve que trabajar todo el día intentado conseguir el "carísimo" vino que quería.

Flash back…

por favor, por favor solo fíeme una vez mas —decía un Allen muuuuuuy triste.

No aquí no hay mas vino para ti —decía un vendedor "X" muy enojado

Prometo conseguir todo lo que le debo.

No.

Por favor TT

No.

Le prometo pagar, si no lo llevo me ira muy may TT por favor.

" ºWº es un niño tan lindo, juraría que es niña"—pensaba el tipo "X"

Por favor.

Toma llévatelo pero ya vete…—le dio una botella y Allen se marcho corriendo muy deprimido.

Fin del Flash back…

(Por kami que es esto parece un horrible moustro de baba ¡¡ayuda!!) – Autora es devorada por extraña criatura viscosa- (ah…solo es el aura de Allen-baby-chan…Oo Allen-baby-chan prometo ayudarte a pagar la deuda que tiene tu sexy…digo tu sensei Cross)

¿Lo prometes?

(lo prometo Allen-baby-chan…es mas)-autora se pone un delantal lila- (¿jerry-tama? ¿me darías trabajo?) –autora mira con ojos de cachorrito-

"X"—con ese delantal te ves muy linda autora-chan…

(¿Quién dijo eso? ¿díganme? ¿Allen-baby-chan?) —Allen mueve la cabeza negando-

(anda no te escondas, menos si eres algo parecido al amor de mi vida…bueno a uno de los tantos amores de mi vida)-autora es o demasiado paranoica o demasiado desesperada

Ahora todos estaban a la puerta del instituto, se podían ver amplios y numerosos jardines tenia un estilo antiguo pero elegante parecía tener varios edificios, resaltaba entre ellos uno que tenia la apariencia de una antigua iglesia, una campana se lograba ver a lo alto, y en cuanto a nuestros protagonistas estaban apunto de llegar tarde gracias a un gran problema con orejas de conejo…

— Perdón Moyashi, Lenalee, Yuu—el conejo sudo frío al sentir el filo de mugen en su cuello.

— ¿cuantas veces tengo que decirte que dejes de llamarme así? —el diablo ha posesionado a Kanda

—vamos Yuu, no es para enfadarse…

—No tienes vergüenza —decía aun molesto Kanda.

En ese momento tocaron la campana que indicaba el inicio de clases, un nuevo año, viejos amigos y talvez…

— ¿un alumno nuevo? —preguntaron Lenalee y Allen al mismo tiempo

— No…no es alumno si no alumna y aparte de eso es becada —decía Lavi el cual parecía estar bien informado

— ¿becada? Pero dicen que el examen para conseguir esa beca es… imposible de aprobar—esta vez pregunto Allen

—si pero parece ser que esta chica saco la mejor calificación que ha tenido un becado desde hace años— decía Lavi el cual era el único que estaba informado sobre esto.

—Debe ser una niña muy inteligente—decía aun muy sorprendida Lenalee

— supongo que es todo el ejemplo de una chica _**nerd**_ ya saben bajita de grandes lentes, sin figura, sin chiste—decía despreocupado Lavi

—no lo sabes después de todo no la has visto—decía Lenalee la cual no estaba de acuerdo con lo que decía el pelirojo.

—Pero si es tan inteligente debe ser como yo digo ¿no, Yuu?—pregunto el pelirojo a su amigo

—Deja de leer mangas, no todo es como en los animes conejo—dijo Yuu sin prestar demasiada atención.

—no es cierto, yo se perfectamente diferenciar entre la vida real y un anime…

—che… ¿no recuerdas aquella vez que intentaste conducir un auto como un _mesha_?

—no…no lo recuerdo XD

—Lavi…creí que iba a morir ese día —decía un traumado moyashi

—bueno pero yo creo que eso no tiene nada que ver, ya chica becada va a ser tal y como la describí…los mangas nunca mienten…—esto ultimo lo había dicho bajito solo para el.

—Conejo estupido—fue el único _**lindo**_ comentario que le dirigió Kanda.

—vamos Yuu, ya cásate…—ante este comentario empezó a sentirse un ambiente muy denso y sin saber la razón Allen había enrojecido de repente, en cuanto a Lavi ya había comenzado a decir sus ultimas palabras—Allen te dejo toda mi colección de mangas excepto los de ichigo 100, con esos quiero que me entierres, dile a mi abuelo que…enserio parece panda que debe dormir mas XD y a ti Lenalee te dejo…al moyashi XD—dicho esto comenzó a correr intentando salvar su vida.

Como faltaba poco para que llegara su profesor Kanda termino lo mas rápido que pudo y en cuanto a Lavi mmm...digamos que ya casi no la cuenta...

—Yuu...mira como estoy...venia también presentable por ser el primer día... —decía Lavi señalando su ropa la cual tenia varios cortes y estaba un poco sucia por su intento de escape.

Ambos estaban sentados al final del salón, Kanda junto a la ventana y lavi en una banca enfrente de el, en cuanto a Lenalee y Allen estaban unas bancas mas adelante charlando de lo graciosa que había sido la persecución de hoy.

—tsk... — (les presento el _**gran**_ y _**amplio**_ vocabulario de Kanda)

—Yuu debes de relajarte mas...así cuando vas a conseguir una novia linda y amable—a veces Kanda se preguntaba si el conejo no apreciaba su vida.

—cállate idiota a diferencia de ti yo no voy ligando por ahí como desesperado— a lavi no le gusto eso de desesperado después de todo el era un maestro del ligue.

—13 no...14 palabras en una misma oración wow Yuu, has roto tu propia marca aun que no creo que todo ese amplio vocabulario te sirva para conseguir novia... — (y dale con la novia para que la quiere si ya tiene ah... ¬.¬ ¿eso que veo a lo lejos es mugen?)

—si yo quisiera podría conseguir una novia o lo que sea — decía un ya muy cabreado Yuu

— no cuentan ni primas ni tu hermana Yuu...

—mira conejo estupido no necesito esa clase de trucos...talvez tu si ¬.¬ —

(Emergencia orgullo de lavi destruido)

—para nada Yuu—decía un ya un poco...muy poco molesto lavi —pero si estas tan seguro de poder conquistar a cualquiera que te parece... —lavi miraba alrededor del salón eligiendo a la victima...digo a la chica...miro a Lenalee...no si komui se enterase de que intentaban ligar con ella seguro les construiría uno de esos juguetes extraños para torturarlos.

Moyashi, si el seria un buen objetivo fácil y rápido sin ninguna objeción se giro para decirle a Kanda, pero en ese momento llego su profesor...

—buenos días... — el profesor era un hombre alto, delgado, de piel clara y cabello un poco alborotado (no es ningún personaje de DGM, es solo un profesor lo imagine parecido a doumeki de XXXholic por si querían saber) —he venido a presentarles a su nueva compañera... —el rostro de lavi se ilumino...eso era, el tendría mas "chance" con el moyashi por ser su mejor amigo, y talvez por eso (o por que el asegura que lo odia) Kanda no aceptaría...la mejor opción era la chica nueva...tendría que aceptar...

—eh...Yuu que te parece si apostamos a ver quien puede enamorar a la chica nueva —decía un emocionado lavi

—che... ¿y eso a mi de que me serviría? —decía poco convencido Kanda

—si gano... te vestiré de chica (el sueño de toda fangirl...solo falta Allen!!) y serás mi esclavo por un año...

— ¿y si yo gano? —decía aun menos convencido Kanda

—te dejare de decir Yuu y seré tu esclavo un año

—no me convence

—ah y dejare de hacerte bromas

—trato hecho ¬¬

—ok, aunque creo que va ha ser difícil si es una chi... —lavi no había podido terminar por que en ese momento alguien mas estaba entrando... era una chica alta y delgada, muy bonita, tenia el cabello largo y negro casi le llegaba a la cintura (tipo Kanda cuando trae el cabello suelto)

– autora babea recordando a Kanda con el cabello suelto-

Su piel era tan clara como la de Allen y sus ojos eran azules, tenia puesta una blusa negra de tirantes delgados con unos pantalones cortos mas arriba del tobillo, en el cuello tenia amarrado un listón rojo, en las muñecas y en un tobillo también (en cristiano se vestía como una gothic lolita pero sin maquillaje)

—Les presento a su nueva compañera Isabella Nine —ni Lavi ni Kanda lo podían creer era...mejor de lo que esperaban...

—Mucho gusto pueden llamarme Bella espero que nos llevemos muy bien apartir de ahora—la niña parecía ser muy linda y muy amable...

—lo ves Yuu después de todo valdrá la pena...

— talvez sea otra de esas fans obsesivas que tienes coffcoff tu también tienes coffcoff

Pero hubo algo de lo que nadie se percato que Bella desde que entro no dejaba de mirar a alguien...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

(Bueno lean aquí el primer episodio...de hecho debería ser mas largo pero no quise hacerlos esperar demasiado...y ahora díganme que opinan?? Que va a pasar con la apuesta?? Quien ganara?? A quien miraba Bella?? Por que Kanda quiere matarme?? Y sobre todo por que Yuu-pon no me deja vestirlo de chica?? Las respuestas a casi todas estas preguntas en el próximo episodio de ¿¿eso es un Yullen?? )

(a por cierto SIN REVIEWS NO ME INSPIRO así que REVIEWS PLISSS)

CASI LO OLVIDO !! AGRADESCO SUS REVIEWS

**GRavity Girl --** gracias por tu super abrazo!! me dio animos y si es un intento de Yullen pero eso se vera despues de varios capitulos _**ella miente solo seran como 2 para eso **_callate tu ni sabes!! pero enrealidad la que les empieza a gustar a ambos es Bella pero a ella no le gusta ninguno y...ya lo dejo ahi por que si no te contare toda la historia...el caso es que si habra Yullen solo es cuestion de esperar gracias y sigue esta loca historia!!

**Itoko Miyazawa --** si el caso es que sea divertido gracias por tu review me super alegro mil gracias

**aclaro estos son los agradecimientos a los rewiev que me mandaron cuando mi historia estaba en la cuenta de yuu hachi**


	3. descubriendo

(HOLA!! Gente bonita que lee este fic es un placer estar de nuevo por acá escribiendo creo que ando un poquito inspirada pues estoy escribiendo un capitulo tras otro…lamento si los decepcionó un poco con la aparición de esta chica pero ella será… mejor averigüémoslo!! en este capitulo conoceremos un poco mas a la chica nueva y nos daremos cuenta de cosas RE-CUKIS!!)

(Ah!! zape mental!! Olvide decirles Lavi, Kanda y Lenalee tienen la misma edad –léase 16 años- en cambio Allen tiene solo 15 ahora si lean a gusto)

"_pensamiento_"

—dialogo—

(nota de la autora)

ºoºoºoºoºoº  cambio de escenario

Queda por decir que D.gray-man no es mío si no de hoshino katsura

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_En el capitulo anterior_

_Lavi apuesta con Kanda..._

—_eh...Yuu que te parece si apostamos a ver quien puede enamorar a la chica nueva _

_Entra una chica nueva a la escuela y para ser más exactos al grupo de Lavi y compañía..._

—_Les presento a su nueva compañera Isabella Nine —ni Lavi ni Kanda lo podían creer era...mejor de lo que esperaban..._

—_Mucho gusto pueden llamarme Bella espero que nos llevemos muy bien __apartir__ de ahora_

_La apuesta estaba hecha... _

—_lo ves Yuu después de todo valdrá la pena..._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Isabella Nine, tenia apenas 15 años media 168cm y lo mas importante de todo…

— ¿y Bella-Chan tienes novio? —preguntaba un pelirojo emocionado

—"_vaya toma confianza bastante rápido_ U" no, no tengo Bookman-Kun.

—vamos solo llámame Lavi…después de todo vamos a ser amigos ¿o no? —ni Kanda ni Allen y mucho menos Lenalee entendían como el conejo podía ser tan rápido con las chicas.

— si eso me encantaría —Bella sonrío de una manera tan encantadora e inocente que hizo que todos los que la miraban (léase todos los metiches) se sonrojaran, incluso Kanda a quien esa sonrisa le resultaba un tanto familiar…

—oh!! Bella te ves tan Kawaii cuando sonríes!! —el conejo estaba apunto de aventarse encima de ella para abrazarla, pero esta se movió de su lugar al escuchar su nombre.

—Isabella tienes hermanos? —esto lo había preguntado la china ocasionando que Bella fuera hacia ella y Lavi se golpeara con la pared (Lavi…no llores yo te cuido )

—prefiero que me digan Bella y si tengo una, es bastante linda, es mas grande —decía señalando la diferencia de altura —es mas bonita y a veces es muy cruel…¬¬

—supongo que te sobreprotege mucho es por eso que mi hermano y yo solemos pelear…

—;; me gustaría que fuera eso pero mi nee-chan es algo…desquiciada—decía Bella con un aura obscura lo cual puso nerviosa a Lenalee en cambio el moyashi dejo escapar una leve carcajada al ver el gran chipote de Lavi…

— y todos ustedes son amigos? —decía Bella sin quitar su vista del albino

— si, creo que ya conoces a Lavi, Lenalee y ese que no deja de hablar se llama Kanda (nótese el sarcasmo) en cuanto a mi…mi nombre es Allen Walker y es un placer —Allen estiro su mano para estrechar la de Bella

—mucho gusto Walker-san—ante el contacto con Allen… Bella enrojeció por completo

—solo Allen — Kanda se preguntaba si el moyashi también había apostado pues juraría que estaba coqueteando con Bella y eso no le agradaba nada…

— ok Allen nn —justo en ese instante se oyó una campanada la cual anunciaba la hora del almuerzo.

Allen y compañía salieron eh invitaron a Bella a comer con ellos, ella solo contesto que los alcanzaría enseguida y se quedo sola en un salón desierto…

—Es demasiado lindo… —Bella dio un suspiro profundo y salio con un lindo monedero en forma de rana.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Llegando al comedor no encontró a sus nuevos amigos aunque muchos de su mismo grupo la saludaron cordialmente léase coquetearon viendo camino libre ósea Lavi muuuuy lejos aunque rechazo unas cuantas invitaciones puesto que había quedado con "ellos" en encontrarse ahí, decidió ir a ordenar algo para poder almorzar puesto que no le había dado tiempo de preparar algo…

_**Flash back de Bella…**_

—hermana ya estoy lista solo voy a prepararme algo para…

—no puedes ir si— decía una chica sumamente linda señalando la ropa de Bella

— ¿Por qué no? —decía confundida Bella

—son ricos van a creer que quieres coquetear o talvez te equivocaste dirán no esto no es un centro nocturno ni una convención de fan girls…

—no es cierto hermana a mi me gusta

—pareces una gothic lolita!!

—soy una gothic lolita!!

—no te dejare salir con eso!!

—intenta quitármelo desquiciada ¬¬ !!

—si no te lo quitas quemare todos tus discos de Kyo Kara Maoh (1)!!

—no serias capaz??

—rétame fan girl loca ¬¬ !!

— TT

_**Fin del flash back de Bella… **_

Había tenido que cambiarse por algo que le gustara a su hermana después de todo complacerla en cuanto a vestuario era difícil…

Llego por fin su turno, tenia ya bastante hambre pero…¿Por qué todo era tan caro?

Compro solo una rebanada de pastel de chocolate y se encamino a buscar un lugar vacío…fue entonces cuando vio a Kanda sentado solo en una mesa comiendo tempura soba…

—hola Kanda-kun puedo sentarme? —Bella interpreto su silencio como un si y decidió sentarse a comer…miro su plato triste, tenia bastante hambre…

— ¿solo eso? — Bella alzo su rostro para ver a Kanda el cual la miraba un tanto confundido pero con esa mirada pesada de siempre…

— si, no tengo mucha hambre…—mal momento para que su estomago le fallara…

—pues creo que tu estomago dice lo contrario Bella—dijo Kanda desviando la mirada un poco

—Oo

— ¿Qué pasa? ¬¬ — dijo Kanda girando pensando que el conejo podía estar cerca…

— es solo…que no creí que estuvieras poniendo atención a todo lo que decía /—Bella se refería a que el no le había llamado Isabella como todos los demás

—tks…—Kanda se sonrojo levemente…después de todo eso lo había dicho al entrar…por que no haria de recordarlo…_es por que el cerebro de Kanda es demasiado lento para recordar los nombres_…de repente y sin razón recordó eso que el moyashi solía decirle siempre…

—no te preocupes con esto esta bien —dijo Bella mirando el pastel…

—aun así si quieres yo puedo…

—Bella-chan!! Por fin te encuentro!! Yuu-chan no te ha hecho nada verdad ¬¬—Lavi no había dejado terminar la oración a Kanda… definitivamente ese conejo tendría una vida muy corta.

—no… solo estábamos charlando un…—(la interrumpen con un grito)

—Kanda entablando una conversación?! —gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo (que sean cuatro contándome)

— sin groserías?…intentos de asesinato?...ni siquiera una mirada asesina? —decía Lavi muy asombrado en cuanto a Allen se había entristecido de pronto sin razón, aunque esto solo lo noto Bella…

—"_ni siquiera yo se la razón…ella no me saca de mis casillas... por lo menos no como cierto conejo" —_pensaba Kanda algo confundido Bella en verdad era tierna e inocente y su sonrisa le recordaba algo pero no sabia que…

—Allen acaso Kanda-kun es agresivo yo solo creí que era un chico callado y tranquilo…—le dijo Bella a Allen al oído esto hizo que el peliblanco regresara a la tierra…

—Kanda…tranquilo?? —Allen empezó a reír fuertemente, Bella se alegro de haber hecho que el albino se alegrara un poco aunque en el corazón de este circulase un extraño sentimiento…

—Yuu-chan acaso ya has empezado tu estrategia?? —le dijo al oído Lavi a Kanda…

—acaso le tienes miedo a la competencia conejo idiota?? ¬¬

—acabas de retar al maestro del ligue…

Por su lado Bella seguía haciéndole preguntas al peliblanco y a Lenalee los cuales no paraban de reír…

—entonces Lavi-kun no es tan serio como parece?? —preguntaba curiosa Bella mientras comia un poco de su pastel.

—Lavi es todo menos serio…incluso a Kanda logra sacar de sus casillas…me contaron que una vez fue con el director para pedirle que mejoraran el menú y pusieran su comida favorita…el director acabo diciendo que quien le quitara a Lavi de encima tendría lo que quisiera…es por eso que a Kanda es al único alumno que le dejan traer Katana…jaja si vieras como logro quitárselo de encima al director… también una vez casi perdemos a Lavi…

—por que?? —Pregunto animada Bella

—le tiño el cabello de rosa a Kanda…—Lenalee estaba a punto de soltarse a reir pero si Kanda se enteraba que alguien mas sabia seguro que ni de coña la contaban…

—y Bella cual es tu comida favorita?? —pregunto ya mas alegre Allen

— tempura, dango, ootoro y todo tipo de pasteles —las primeras dos respuestas sorprendieron a Allen y a Kanda el cual estaba discutiendo con Lavi.

—y por que solo comes una rebanada Bella?? —pregunto interesada Lenalee mientras Allen y Kanda aterrizaban…

—pues no tengo hambre hoy…—(es un moustro que fue ese rugido sálvenme TT…a es solo el estomago de Bella)

—supongo que el menu es demasiado para tu bolsillo…verdad Bella—pregunto un poco serio Lavi

—si quieres puedes comer un poco de…—decía Allen pero Bella no lo dejo terminar

—lo lamento…es mi culpa no me dio tiempo de preparar algo…no se preocupen

—"_ese estupido modo de siempre echarse la culpa lo odio_…Oo"—Kanda había comparado los modos del Allen con los de Bella y…se parecían bastante…

— aparte si comprara algo mas no podría regresar a mi casa… —dijo Bella, haciendo que todos pensaran que ella era una pobre chica que apenas tenia para comer…

—no te preocupes Bella yo puedo decirle a mi chofer que te lleve a tu casa…—dijo muy alegre Lenalee

—No podría…además tengo que ir a un lugar antes…—decía Bella con una sonrisa (ah no se por que pero me encanta mi personaje Oo ¿ustedes no han notado de donde la saque?)

—si quieres yo puedo acompañarte Bella después de todo tengo que ir a comprar algo para mi maestro…—decía animado Allen

—me encantaría…—Bella le dedico una sonrisa a Allen lo cual hizo que Lavi despidiera un aura extraña y Kanda lo mirara mas extraño de lo normal…

—Pero esta vez no puedo Allen…— termino la frase Bella dejando a los dos tontis mas tranquilos

—Entonces come un poco de mi almuerzo…—dijo Lavi extendiéndole la bandeja…

—no es necesario Lavi-kun en cuanto termine el instituto comeré algo…

—toma…tempura…—Kanda le dio un plato

— º/º—Bella no supo que hacer miro a Kanda y le dedico una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo…definitivamente le recordaba algo…

Bella solo comió lo que le dio Kanda…Lavi estaba muy celoso… ¿Cómo era posible que Kanda avanzara mas rápido que el? Lenalee se preguntaba si había algo entre su nueva amiga y Kanda…por su parte Allen había adquirido una sonrisa muy falsa y tenia un nudo en la garganta acompañado de unas inmensas ganas de llorar…

Bella se arrepintió de haber aceptado la comida de Kanda…ella ya había comprendido lo que pasaba ahí…

(Gracias por leer y por dejar reviews y gracias también a los que leen sin dejarlos…Espero sus comentarios…)

(a sobre todo agradesco a...

**Itoko-san** por darme animos y consejos XD a y si faltan rewievs por que la historia no estaba en mi cuenta pero ahora si lo esta prometo actualizar lo mas pronto que pueda pero esque la verdad no se me da la comedia y me cuesta trabajo soi sequecita como kanda ¡si kanda eres sequecito aunque quieras matarme por decir la verdad! le echare ganas gracias por comentar me das muchas ganas de continuar esta locura...

**GRavity Girl**... O.o ºWº gracias por comentar me siento muy feliz que una de mis autoras favoritas me comente es super y no te preocupes que a mi tambien me encanta el yullen aunque kiero hacer sufrir un poquito a moyashi-chan T-T perdon allen esque eres violable y todo ese tipo de cosas...gracias de nuevo...

**chungyang-chan**... coff coff -autora se aclara la garganta- CUANDO VAS A CONTINUAR EXORSISTAS A MI ESCUELA!! T.T de verdad que lo estoi esperando gracias por comentar y si creo que todas las respuestas son correctas :) (tambien bella o yo disfrasaremos a kanda pero que nadi le diga!! o talvez este fic termine aki T.T gracias y espero sigas este intento de comedia loca y descabellada...

**timkampy** wow me siento tan algada º/º tan feliz tan exageradamente alegre me encanto tu comentario es un placer que te haya gustado y de imaginar esa carita de cachorrito KUKUKU aki esta el capi y gracias por leer y comentar espero que esta continuacion tambien te haya gustado y gracias por el apoyo gracias!!

**laura-chan** ... gracias me dan animos y ganas de continuar esta extraña creacion espero te guste y la sigas leyendo y por supuesto la seguire pues todos sus comentarios me dan animos gracias otravez y espero te guste garcias gracias y gracias!!

por ultimo agradesco a HACHI mi mascota consentida por prestarme su cuenta ¬.¬ ahora puedes enviarme un rewiev maldiciendome no ira a parar a tu cuenta T.T pero no me maldigas te feo eh eh!! te quiero gracias por apoyarme en este intento o locura mia de hacer comedia :)...

gracias a itoko miyasawa por decirme lo de los reviews arigatoooo :) besos a todos y leean!!


	4. La estrategia de Lavi

¡¡¡LO SIENTO!!! No me corten la cabeza plis!!! Este capi Estaba pensado para subirse al mes de haber subido el anterior pero que puedo decir recuerden lo que dije en el prologo "tal vez en el capi Tres se me seque el cerebro" y dicho y hecho se seco aparte estoy preparando mi disfraz para la próxima convención (aquí es cuando entra mi mascota gritona llamada yuu hachiko (si esa loca amante del laviyuu)diciendo "lo vas a mandar a hacer floja" y yo diría si pero ese no es el problema el problemas es la sequia en mi cerebro y en mi cartera T.T) me disfrazare de daisya y buscare un sexy Lavi yupi!!!! A es verdad la razón por la que no subía el capi era por que mi compu murió y mi cerebro con ella pero ahora que regreso soy tan feliz que termine el capi enserio lo siento mucho intentare actualizar mas rápido pero si no lo logro… LO SIENTO de antemano y gracias por leer a todos…

"pensamiento"

-dialogo-

(nota de la autora)

ºoºoºoºoºoº à cambio de escenario

(Queda por decir que -man no es mío si no de hoshino katsura)

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

No sabia como había terminado ahí ese día, después de todo era sábado, un lindo y tranquilo fin de semana, ese tipo de días los dedicaba a estudiar y a pasar tiempo con su torturadora favorita…su hermana…

-pensándolo bien es mejor salir de ahí- decía una Bella mas relajada – después de todo no le podía fallar a Lavi-kun- así es ese fin de semana tendría una cita con Lavi…

_**La estrategia de Lavi!!!**_

-Bella!!!- la aludida escucho su nombre de inmediato y giro para encontrarse con quien pasaría el resto del día…

-Lavi-kun buenos días-Bella le dedico una gran sonrisa a Lavi

-Bella-chan…te ves tan mona!!!-grito de inmediato asustando un poco a Bella que dio un paso atrás asiendo que Lavi cayera al intentar abrazarla.

- Lavi-kun… lo siento

-no te preocupes perdón por asustarte…pero no sabia que te vistieras así ^_^ te ves tan bonita…

Bella no entendía bien lo que Lavi decía, ella nunca pensó que fuera _**bonita**_…le habían dicho de todo…amable, sincera, tierna pero casi nadie le decía bonita…

-gracias Lavi-kun ^_^ tu también te ves muy bien…

-gracias, le pedí a una amiga que me ayudara a elegir el atuendo indicado ;) –Lavi coqueteaba aunque Bella no tomaba eso como ligar y menos con su amigo Lavi…

-amiga???- le pregunto Bella

- y tu siempre te vistes así verdad??? Te sienta muy bien en negro- Lavi había evadido a la perfección la pregunta…

- de hecho esta vez mi nee-san me ayudo a elegir… _"tenia pocas ganas de venir…intente inventar una excusa pero…en cuanto mi hermana escucho CITA se puso a hurgar en mi armario como desquiciada" _

- "_gracias querida cuñada_ T_T"- Lavi pensaba en la buena suerte que tenia

- ella eligió casi todo…T_T – decía Bella recordando su mala suerte…

_**Flash back Bella…**_

-Hermana ¿no necesitas que te ayude en algo? :)

- no Bella... hoy puedes tomarte el día todo esta muy limpio- decía señalando el pequeño departamento que brillaba hasta deslumbrar.

- pero no se tal vez necesitemos ir de compras ¿Quién te ayudaría con las bolsas?- Bella buscaba con desesperación una excusa

-tienes razón ¬_¬ ¿dime que quieres comer?

- pescado frito estaría bien ^_^

- ¿ y que tal un poco de dango? ¬_¬

- si estaría bien

-¿Qué te gustaría mas dango o pescado? ¿ quieres ir a comprar el ultimo disco de Nana Kitade(1)? ¿Quieres pasar por el parque? ¿Qué te párese el atuendo que traigo hoy? ¿Cómo te va en la escuela? ¿_**Con quien ibas a salir hoy**_? ¿Cual es tu color favorito?

- dango, si, buena idea, te ves linda, me va bien, tenia una cita con Lavi, elefante…O_O espera elefante no es un color…no, no, NO!!!!

- ºWº una cita!!!!!

- nee-san – su hermana la toma de la mano y la mete a un cuarto mientras saca una enorme montaña de ropa…

- hermana!!!! "_como pude ser tan torpe_??? T_T"- Bella literalmente se golpeaba contra la pared

- te pondrás esto y esto ya veras Bella conseguirás un marido antes de lo que había planeado…O_o espera, corrijo antes de lo que tu habías planeado º_ºU

(Al final Bella termino poniéndose una falda de olanes y encaje negra una blusa blanca con unos bordados negros, unos guantes negros y unos zapatitos kukis!!! Ah y unos listones blancos amarrados a sus tobillos…J me encantan las gothic lolitas)

- nee-san…tengo que estudiar…

- si no vas…quemare el disfraz cosplay que hiciste de hinata(2) ¬_¬

- nee-san T_T… me voy regreso mas tarde…- abre la puerta y se va…

- jajaja BellaJ…me alegra que te distraigas un poco

_**Fin del flash back… **_

-hey…Bella –ella reacciono enseguida

-discúlpame Lavi-kun ¿Qué pasa?

-nada, solo creía que te sentías mal ¿estas enferma o algo así?

- no te preocupes estoy bien…y ¿A dónde me vas a llevar Lavi-kun?

- que te parece si vamos al parque de diversiones…

- me encantaría ^_^ me gustan mucho esa clase de lugares

-ya lo sabia ^_^

- O.o ¿enserio?

- O.O es decir lo sospeche n_nU

- º-º ah, ah…

- _"uff me salve…" _

- entonces vamos J - Bella tomo a Lavi de la mano y caminaron así por un largo y agradable tiempo…

Bella no entendía muy bien el concepto de amigos, todo eso era algo tan, agradable…

Sin darse cuenta una persona observaba de lejos…

- muy bien Lavi…tu puedes yo estaré apoyándote desde aquí!!! XD- decía una chica muy linda disfrazada al puro estilo de James Boond…

Bella no noto que alguien los seguía pero Lavi ya sabia quien era…

- _"le dije a Lenalee que no tenia que seguirme…parece que mi cita va a la perfección"_

_**Flash back Lavi… **_

-Lenalee!!!-gritaba desesperadamente un lindo conejo…

-Lavi??? Que necesitas??? ^_^ -decía muy amablemente Lenalee

-necesito que me ayudes voy a tener una cita con…

- º///º con quien??? con Allen-kun o con Kanda º///º - decía una entusiasmada Lenalee

- O_o con Bella ¬_¬ Lena deja de ver tanto yaoi

- buuu *_* hubiera preferido que salieras con Kanda ¿nunca has notado la linda pareja que haces con el?

-Lena!!!! Yuu-chan me mataría antes de lograr pedirle una cita ºWº

-pero podrías intentarlo!!!

-Lenalee!!!

- ok, ok, ¿cuando va a ser?, ¿a donde piensas levarla? y lo mas importante…¿Por qué no lo intentas con Allen-kun?

- el sábado, no se, kanda es mas guapo O_o no espera!!!

-kya!!!- cual fan girl Lenalee se imaginaba a sus amigos ( ESPEREN!!!! TIEMPO FUERA!!!!)

(KYA!!!!! LAVEN!!! YULLEN!!! KYA!!!) –autora se desmaya debido a la perdida de sangre

Después de intentar calmar un poco a Lenalee…( y detener la hemorragia º_º )

-Lena me ayudas o no???

-claro aunque sigo pensando…

-Olvídalo ¬///¬ -dijo sin darle a Lena oportunidad de terminar…

-buuu… recuerdo que alguna vez Bella-chan me dijo que le gustaban los parques de diversiones

- entonces podria llevarla…

- también invitala a comer un poco de su comida favorita…

- y que mas???

- veras hay algo que solo yo se de ella…

-que O_O????

- LE ENCANTA EL ANIME!!!!

- : ) a mi también : )

-si pero a Bella…le gusta el mismo tipo de anime que a mi!!!

- es, es…es…una…YAOI FAN GIRL!!!!

- ºWº SI!!!!!

- T-T

- además no se si lo has notado pero parece que le gusta el estilo de gothic Lolita

- T-T si eso también lo note T-T

- ^.^ me cae muy bien!!!!

- T.T

_**Fin del flash back… **_

Al llegar al parque Bella pensó que seria buena idea subir a un juego!!!!

—Lavi-kun ¿Qué tal si vamos a la montaña rusa, a las tazas gigantes, al carrusel, y también a la rueda de la fortuna (vaya que a mi personaje le gustan los juegos º-ºU )

—si, lo que quieras Bella-chan

—ºWº gracias

Ambos se dirigieron a la fila para subir a un juego, mientras caminaba Bella se dio cuenta de que no dejaban de mirarlos, se giro para mirar a Lavi…después de todo su acompañante era muy apuesto…

—"_diablos Bella ver tanto yaoi enserio ocasiona reacciones extrañas ºWº como querer ver a Lavi besando a Kanda º¬º" _

Se giro para mira de nuevo a Lavi el cual vestía unos pantalones negros unas botas una playera blanca que estaba perfectamente ajustada a su cuerpo dejando ver lo bien formado que estaba (kyaaaaaa)

De repente sintió un golpe…había chocado con alguien por haberse distraído mirando a Lavi… aparte esa persona estaba en el suelo…

—mi mala suerte— se dijo a si misma Bella —discúlpame no fue mi intención…se había quedado callada al ver a la persona que estaba en el suelo…

—moyashi-chan!!! —grito Lavi asustando (como siempre) a Bella y también un poco a Allen que seguía en el suelo…

—diablos en lugar de gritarme deberías ayudarme Lavi —decía Allen intentando levantarse…

— ¡no! Que tal si ya te chupo el diablo XD —decía Lavi mientras se reía

—"_quisiera ser suelo ºWº" _—pensaba muy entretenida Bella

—gracias por tu ayuda Lavi —decía molesto Allen

—perdón moyashi-chan fue mi culpa venia distraída mirando a Lavi "_UPS, Bella a veces se te va la lengua!"_ —pensaba Bella arrepintiéndose pues se había echado de cabeza

—¿ibas mirándome?

—¡ES Allen! —grito este asustando a Bella la cual solo agacho la cabeza viendo que había echo enojar a Allen

—perdon—dijo muy bajito

—no, perdóname tu Bella es que fue el estupido de baKanda quien me puso ese apodo y lo detesto…—Allen no había terminado pues sintió que alguien le llamaba

—¿moyashi?

—genial esto es una cita doble XD ¿o no Yuu?—decía Lavi muy emocionado

—cállate estupido conejo!!!

—"_cita doble eso significa…"_ YULLEN!!!! —gritaron Lenalee y Bella al mismo tiempo

—esa mujer también esta aquí???? —pregunto Kanda ya un poco enojado pues no entendía eso de yullen

—no la pregunta es Yuu-chan por que llevas un peluche???? :-) —decía interesado Lavi pues Kanda sostenía con su mano izquierda un gran peluche de conejo

— O.o —todos estaban boquiabiertos pues no sabían para que era el peluche y mas importante ¿QUE HACIA KANDA EN UN LUGAR COMO ESE???

— ¬.¬ tsk —no sabia como salir de eso y por ningún motivo iba a decirles la razón

— eso es un conejo Kanda? se lo vas a regalar a Lavi como muestra de tu amor infinito "_laviyuu _º¬º" pensaba Lenalee babeando (etto…hachi si estas leyendo esto tu también debes de estar babeando nee?)

― no yuu ahora no por favor que estoy en una cita XD ― dice lavi burlandose

― no es para ti conejo idiota!!!

— esperen por favor… — Bella se acerca a Lenalee y le dice al oído — Lenalee cargas tu cámara? :)

— si Bella-chan por??

— º¬º por si se quieren demostrar su amor en publico tenga un lindo recuerdo º¬º — y las dos se fueron a un viaje por yaoilandia mientras los chicos se preguntaba de que tanto hablaban (de yaoi de que mas???)

— pervertida numero 1 y… Bella (juraría que iba a decir pervertida Nº 2 nee?) esto no es mio es de…

_**Flash back Kanda… (¿Cómo que últimamente todo se acuerdan de algo? ¿no?... yo acabo de recordar que deje algo en la estufa O.o -.- creo que ya se quemo ;_; con razón ese olor a tostado bueno quemado ;_;)**_

El ruido de la televisión llegaba hasta la cocina donde Kanda preparaba la comida (XD jajaja imaginen a Yuu-pon con un delantal blanco y cabello suelto º¬º hemorragia nasal)

Todo estaba bien hasta que…

- YUU-NIISAN!!! –por lo fuerte del grito creyó que algo malo había pasado y corrió sin pensarlo

- Yuuki estas bien?- le pregunto a una pequeña niña de aparentes 6 años, piel blanca y cabello azulado

- claro-le dice ella con una sonrisa si no fuera por que es su hermanita…(quien creen que lo obligaría a ponerse ese delantal?)

-entonces que díab…-Kanda se quedo callado no debía decir grosería frente a ella

- niisan quiero ese conejo –dijo señalando la televisión (imagínense a usagi de honey-senpai en host club)-ESE conejo –decia mirando a Kanda fijamente

- pues bien…COMPRATELO!!!- dijo este gritándole lo ultimo

Los ojos de Yuuki empezaron a llenarse de lagrimas…

-espera no quise gritarte –decia Kanda, lo único peor que algo se le metiera en la cabeza a Yuuki era hacerla llorar

-entonces cómprame ese conejo- (señoras y señores yo quiero ser así cuando sea grande) en su espalda le salieron unas alitas de demonio y unos cuernitos…

-¿Qué?!!! Estas loca verdad enana??

-¿enana? Papitiedoll!!!- pero antes que lograra gritar Kanda le tapaba la boca

-no tengo dinero Yuuki –decia Kanda ya muy malhumorado

- crees que no eh visto el frasco de las groserías (3)?? Si no me lo compras le diré a papi tiedoll que me pegaste –decia con una mirada juguetona (lo que teme Kanda es que lo manden al psicólogo por ser tan agresivo XD)

- ok, ok voy por el mugroso conejo –así se quitaba el delantal y salía en busca del jodido conejo, en buena hora dejo a Yuuki viendo tv…

_**Fin del flash back**_

_-"dejar que el estúpido conejo lo sepa o no?"_- pensaba Kanda mientras todos lo miraban esperando su repuesta…- ¡¡¡¡QUE ME VES ESTUPIDO CONEJO!!!!

-¿Yuu-chan acaso el conejo es…

-de el!!!- dijo arrojándole el conejo a el moyashi era eso o que Lavi se enterara de que su hermana de 6 años lo manipulaba

-entonces tu vienes con el moyashi-chan??? –pregunto sorprendido lavi

-yo…

-claro si no por que le daría el conejo IDIOTA!!!-grito Kanda impidiendo que Allen contestara

-ES UNA CITA DOBLE!!!!-grito Lenalee mientras el moyashi al oir eso daba un tour por el país del yullen

Nadie decía nada…el silencio se tornaba incomodo y Bella pensaba que no debía de haber salido de la cama hoy aunque valía la pena si era para ver algo de yaoi en vivo y en directo no?

Kanda por su parte pensaba que era peor Lavi burlándose de el por tener una cita con el moyashi o Lavi burlándose de el por ser manipulado por una niña de 6 años…

Allen seguía en un mundo feliz aunque no sabia bien porque le agradaba la idea de tener una cita con bakanda

Kanda le echaba unas miradas de _búrlate y te mueres _a nuestro lindo conejo…

Pasaban los minutos y Bella buscaba la manera de irse a su casa tranquilamente…se exaspero…estando en uno de sus lugares favoritos con 3 chicos mas buenos que 3 kilos de chocolate o mas

-vamos a pasear por el parque si?-pregunto esta con la mejor sonrisa que tenia

-claro Bella-chan- Lavi se dio la vuelta como si olvidara que Kanda, Allen y Lena estaban atrás

-etto…Kanda-kun Allen-kun Lenalee-chan vamos-Lavi al escuchar esto sintió un mal presentimiento…salió de su casa con el dulce presentimiento de que alguien lo besaría hoy y que pasa se encuentra con el espadachín malhumorado toca mis cosas y te mueres Kanda Yuu…

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Después de subir a unos cuantos juegos y comer algodón de azúcar (Kanda no lo comió antes muerto nee?) el ambiente se sentía mas tranquilo incluso Kanda había dejado de mirar taaan feo a Lavi ahora solo lo veía feo (que mas podemos pedir??) ahora era el turno de Lavi de escoger una atracción…

-vamos a la casa embrujada!!!!-grito Lavi emocionado

- E-embru…jada??? –tartamudeaban Allen y Bella

-si dicen que es lo mejor de este parque…la mas terrible y espantosa no es genial? –preguntaba Lavi mientras Bella y el moyashi temblaban de miedo

-tienes miedo moyashi??-pregunto Kanda con una mirada

-claro que no bakanda-

Llegaron a la entrada de la gran casa embrujada que parecía mas bien una mansión bastante lúgubre eso ocasiono que a Bella y a el moyashi les dieran mas escalofríos, empezaron a entrer primero Lavi y Bella seguidos por Kanda y Allen al final venia Lenalee dispuesta a sacar tantas fotos como pudiese…Kanda se adelanto un poco y Lenalee también Allen aprovecho esto para dar la media vuelta y salir algo que solo Bella noto (Kanda creía que del susto se había quedado atrás), Bella también dejo avanzar un poco a Lavi después a Kanda que tenia a su lado a Lenalee y así ella también escapo…

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Al salir se encontró con Allen sentado en una de las bancas del parque, se acerco y le dijo que se había escapado por que ese tipo de cosas le daban terror (te vigilo Bella ¬.¬ )

-Allen-kun porque no vamos por algo de tomar sip?

-claro-dijo este mientras se levantaba

Caminaron un poco y encontraron un pequeño puesto de bebidas que era atendida por una chica muy simpática de cabello negro (esa soy yo te dije que te vigilaría Bella ¬.¬ XD es eso o solo quiero entrar en el fic) esta miraba a Bella como si mirara a un asesino (¬.¬) lo cual la puso nerviosa y olvido por donde había llegado (ose se perdió de la espantada que le di XD) y Allen pues tenia un pésimo sentido de orientación así que sobre ellos cayo un gran cartel que decía PERDIDOS…

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Mientras tanto dentro de la casa embrujada…

Todo estaba muy obscuro así que casi no se veía nada.

Lavi creía que a su lado estaba Bella, pero en realidad a su lado estaba Kanda, por su parte Kanda creía que a su lado iba la pervertida y en tanto a la pervertida (es decir Lenalee) iba atrás muy entretenida grabando todo…

-_"voy a intentar tomar a Bella de la mano"_-planeaba Lavi, su mano temblaba de la emoción así fue por todo o nada XD

Kanda sintió que le tomaban la mano iba ah zafarse cuando noto que quien lo había tomado estaba temblando – _"esta mujer debe de estarse muriendo del miedo"_-pensaba Kanda creyendo que era Lena, la cual estaba atrás casi sangrando de ver esa escena…

_-"genial acepto ahora intentare asustarla y ella me abrazara ahí se dará cuenta de que soy mejor que todo galán de película"_- pensaba Lavi muy emocionado cuando de la nada salió un zombi esto hizo que Lavi diera un salto y se abrazara de Kanda…

-"_esta loca espantarse por algo como eso…che"_-pensaba de lo mas tranquilo Yuu

En ese instante salió un zombi mas que hizo que Lavi diera un gritito…pero Lenalee grito al mismo tiempo por mirar de cerca un laviyuu y no solo en su imaginación º¬º

Lavi ya se sentía preparado estaba abrazado de Bella ahora se acercaría y le daría un dulce beso… tomo compostura se acercaba despacio tomo a "bella" de las manos, acerco su rostro un poco y….FLASH!!!!! el maldito flash de la cámara lo había interrumpido pero….

-SIGAN!!! AGAN COMO QUE NO ESTOY AQUÍ!!!!!-gritaba Lenalee sin dejar de sacar fotografías las manos de "bella" temblaban se giro para mirarla y

-KYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- el grito se escucho hasta la cabina de seguridad y los guardias fueron a ver que ocurría

Kanda temblaba del puro enojo no sabia que hacer matar a Lavi a Lenalee o torturarlos hasta la muerte…saco a mugen y empezó a despedazarlo todo…

-Yuu-chan ERA Yuu-chan-decía un traumado Lavi en un rincón obscuro plantando setas(son hongos no?)

Cuando llegaron los guardias encontraron esto … un niño pelirojo lloriqueando descontroladamente plantando setas, un niño loco con una espada cortando todo a su paso con un aura negra, y una niña que hacia como que no pasaba nada y miraba su cámara fijamente… se preguntaban que debían hacerles parecían peligrosos (XD)…

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Mientras…Allen y Bella se habían perdido y decidieron pedir indicaciones a un guardia…(Bella se golpeo la cabeza y toda mareada le pidió indicaciones a un poste allen la ayudo y buscaron un guardia)

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Mientras tanto los de seguridad había encerrado a Kanda y compañía, como no tenían donde ponerlos los metieron el la alberca de pelotas y cerraron bien hasta que encontraran a los padres de estos dementes… Kanda estaba que no lo calentaba ni el sol Lenalee…yaoilandia y Lavi plantando setas (XD) y aparte ¿Dónde estaban Bella y el estúpido Moyashi?...

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Estos dos por fin habían llegado a la casa embrujada..esperaron pero nadie salía preguntaron al chico de la puerta por Lavi y los demás este solo les dijo que ya habían salido..corriendo por cierto

Después de buscar un rato se cansaron y decidieron vocearlos en el modulo de atención del parque…así una agradable señorita los atendió y comenzó a vocearlos por el parque…

-Bookman Lavi-kun, Kanda Yuu-kun, Lee Lenalee-chan los buscan sus papas Bella Nine y Allen Walker en el modulo de atención…Repito Bookman…-Allen estaba realmente divertido imaginando la cara de idiota que Kanda estaría poniendo en estos momentos

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

En otro lugar (para ser mas específicos el la alberca de pelotas y con cara de idiota .) estaba Kanda Lavi y Lenalee los dos últimos ni se inmutaron al oír como los voceaban pero a Kanda si antes no lo calentaba ni el sol ahora el calentamiento global parecía una segunda era de hielo (pésima comparación T-T) Lenalee le pidió a los guardias que avisaran que ellos se encontraban ahí…si no fuera por que Kanda ya debía media casa embrujada habría roto esa gran alberca de pelotas en dos…

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

-ok yo les informare-decía la señorita mientras hablaba por teléfono-señor Walker y señorita Nine…hemos encontrado a sus niños pero…hay un problema-decía esta con una cara sombría…

.

Bella y Allen se lamentaban…habían tenido que pagar los desastres que habían ocasionado Lavi y Kanda…

-la deuda de mi maestro… T-T –lloriqueaba Allen

-el almuerzo y el yaoi de un mes T-T – lloraba amargamente Bella…ambos se miraron y empezaron a reír

-bakanda me va a matar por vocearlo como mi hijo jajaja –decía abrazando su estomago de la risa

- y a mi por dejarte jejeje –la tensión se había ido después de todo el fin de semana había sido divertido…

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Kanda estaba tranquilo con los ojos cerrados e intentando relajarse para no matar al conejo idiota y al estúpido moyashi…ni con toda la concentración del mundo podía detener su aura asesina en ese instante escucho una gran risa…

-jajaja bakanda como llegaste ahí?-decia muerto de la risa allen

-no te va a gustar cuando salga estúpido moyashi- Kanda estaba muuuuy enojado…no enojado era poco para lo que el sentía

Bella dejo a los _"tortolos"_ solos mientras se acercaba a la alberca de pelotas….

-Lavi-kun? –decia tímidamente bella

-Bella-chan por fin estas aquí –decia todavía medio traumado

-sip-dijo con su mejor sonrisa lo que hizo también sonreír a Lavi

Los gritos comenzaban a asustar a Isa (IsaBella) así que Lavi olvidando el trauma intento calmar a Yuu-chan…

-Vamos Yuu el moyashi-chan lo hizo solo para encontrarnos-decia de lo mas tranquilo el conejo esto hizo que Kanda se sacara de quicio

-claro la culpa es tuya estúpido conejo… si no te hubiera encontrado no incluso sin la apuesta talvez…-no pudo continuar pues Lavi lo interrumpió con un grito –YUU!!!!

-¿apuesta?-se preguntaba Bella, Lenalee tenia una ligera sospecha y el moyashi ni había logrado escuchar…

-vamos Yuu Bella-chan y el Moyashi-chan ya pagaron tu deuda así que tranquilízate-

-¿mi deuda? Si fuiste tu el que me abrazo y casi me besas conejo idiota!!!!! –grito Kanda…mas enojado no podía estar…

-¡¡¡¿¿BESO?!!! –gritaron Allen y Bella al unisono

-no claro que no hize eso Bella-chan moyashi me creen ¿no? ^-^ -decia intentando zafarse

Kanda ya había desenfundado a mugen esto hizo que Bella se espantara, ella se desmaya siempre que ve sangre…

-"que no lo mate enfrente de mi me va a dar un infarto"-pensaba-"que sea lejos o que espere a que me de la vuelta aunque sea"- se acerco rápidamente a la alberca de pelotas –ESPERA NO AQUÍ NO –kanda bajo a mugen inconscientemente pero bella se tropezó y movio la alberca de pelotas lo cual ocasiono que Lavi perdiera el equilibrio y…

FLASH …el maldito flash por doquier

Allen estaba espantado sabia que su amigo Lavi no viviría para contarla y se sentía ¿enojado? ¿Por qué?... Lenalee no dejaba de sacar fotos, Lavi se alejo lo mas que pudo de kanda después de "eso" y Bella…-_"Estaban demasiado cerca era inevitable…un beso"_- le pediría a Lenalee la copia de las fotos tenia ganas de reír pero no quería apresurar su muerte . de todas maneras Kanda seguro la mataba a ella primero…entonces se oyó un grito…

-¿Yuu…

**Continuara…**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**(1)**nana kitade si no me equivoco canta un ending de -man **(2)**hinata es un personaje de naruto **(3)**el frasco de las groserias es donde metes dinero cada vez que dices groserias

Le agradesco su gran apoyo a mi perrita pervertida **Yuu Hachiko** por ayudarme en el proceso **_cerebro seco_ **a ti te dedico este leve...muy leve laviyuu por...estar molestando tanto ahi tienes contenta???

Agradesco tambien a ustedes por sus reviews me dan las ganas de seguir con esto gracias -se inclina-

**chungyang-chan:**sip bella es fan girl (en este capi se nota mas) esperare tus actualizaciones T-T gracias por comentar me dan animo tus reviews gracias!!!!

**Evangeline:**Gracias!!! espero te guste este capi y pronto subire el jasdebi que estoy preparando *-* y pronto aparecera tambien el sexy tiky pronto!!! gracias!!!!

**Rena ryuugu:** Gracias por tu comen y si ya estoy preparando un jasdebi (yaoi por supuesto *-*) espero te guste este capi gracias!!!

**Timkampy: **T-T tus comentarios me animan soy tan feliz (Hachi!!! mis pañuelos!!!) T-T soy tan feliz de que te guste gracias por comentar y perdon por la tardansa enserio mil gracias- se inclina- T-T GRACIAS!!!!

**Yuu Hachiko:** ¿me has dejado de odiar? ya te dedique este cap asi que se feliz gracias amiga por tu ayuda ^-^ espero te guste este cap

**xXRawRxX: **¿enserio? gracias y tambien te agradesco tu ayuda en el mismo proceso (cerebro seco) gracias por comentar ^-^

**Pancha-kun:** ¿te conosco? como si no lo supiera tonta!!!! si yo misma te dije que leyeras mi historia babas te quiero y gracias por comentar


	5. Terminando una cita

Ok mis disculpas de nuevo es solo que T_T estoy algo traumada y el síndrome cerebro seco no se ha ido además hice una ligera analogía pero ya les contare las razones de mi retraso después ahora el fic…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-¡¡Yuu!!- el grito retumbo por todo el parque de diversiones, arrastrando mucha basura dos perros y unos cuantos arbustos

-¡¡Yuu-niisan!! – la pequeña hermana de Kanda lloraba desconsoladamente

-¿Yuuki?-Kanda miro a su hermana mientras con una mano tocaba el mango de mugen , estaba apunto de asesinar a Lavi antes de que llegara su hermana—Yuuki aléjate no quiero que te manches de sangre—dijo Kanda mirando a Lavi

Dicho esto se acerco con un aura maligna gigante así que Lenalee y Allen corrieron a defender a Lavi mientras bella se acercaba poco a poco a la hermana de Kanda

—espera Kanda no hagas algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte—grito Lenalee (ni te atrevas o te rapo maldito)

Kanda enfundo y allen los saco rápidamente de ahí, Kanda salió y enseguida se acerco a su hermana

—como diablos llegaste aquí Yuuki es peligroso sabias — decía exasperado Yuu

—pues papa Tiedoll se fue a una junta y me quede sola en casa empecé a desesperarme y como cuando salías empezaste a decir que me traerías el primer conejo que encontraras, recordé que cerca se había puesto una feria y niisan la verdad no tienes nada de imaginación así que creí que vendrías aquí, además no creo que te hubiera gustado andar un largo tramo con un conejo rosa ¿verdad? —vaya que niña tan mas inteligente pensaron todos aunque después de atara cabos…

— ¡¿¡¿EL CONEJO?!?! —gritaron todos al unisonó, Kanda giro con una cara que decía abran la boca y los despellejo vivos

— ¿y como llegaste? —preguntaba cada vez mas exasperado el pelinegro

— una chica muy amable me trajo hasta aquí—dijo Yuuki con una gran sonrisa

—¿¡COMO?! —decía sorprendido y enojado Kanda

— vaya que eres lento verdad niisan pues me encontré con una linda chica rubia y un mono, les pregunte donde estaba la feria, me pregunto por que iba sola ahí, entonces le dije que mi hermano que asiste a la orden oscura había ido ahí, entonces me trajo además en el camino me dejo jugar con el mono, y me pregunto unas cuantas cosas como cuantas habitaciones había en casa y aproximadamente cuanto dinero heredaría cada quien, aunque hay algo extraño…—dijo pensativa Yuuki

—¿Qué?

—¿Dónde esta mi conejo? —pregunto Yuuki emocionada

— TE DAS CUENTA QUE PUDIERON SECUESTRARTE —decía Kanda muuuuuy enojado

— pero incluso te deseo un matrimonio prospero niisan—dijo Yuuki

Bella estaba atando cabos, rubia, mono, desesperada por saber sobre el dinero..un matrimonio prospero…

—¡MI NEE-SAN¡ —grito pero nadie entendió —jeje es solo que no me eh comunicado, tal vez este preocupada "ese estúpido mono no deja ni que me le acerque T_T"

—bien Yuuki es hora de irnos

—NOOOOOO —grito fuerte la aludida a lo que su hermano se giro para mirarla con cara de pocos amigos

—niisan ¿eres gay? Por que te besaste con Lavi-niichan eso significa que cuando sea grande me volveré lesbiana y me casare con Lena –neechan

—no!! si quieres cásate con Bella pero con la pervertida no— decía Kanda enojado

— hey!!!! —gritaron Lenalee y Bella al unisonó

—ok enana no tienes por que volverte lesbiana cuando seas grande y te prohíbo casarte con Lenalee

—hey!! —grito Lenalee

—¿entonces estas enamorado de Lavi – niichan? —pregunto con ojos llorosos

— ya no tienes por que ocultarlo Yuu, todos sabemos que te has rendido a mis encantos XD—dijo Lavi sensualmente

— habla de nuevo conejo suicida y conocerás de cerca a la muerte —dijo Kanda con un aura negra y aterradora

— ¿entonces por que lo besaste? —pregunto Yuuki

— yo no… —intento contestar Kanda pero fue interrumpido

— yo tengo la respuesta a eso —dijo la chica de cabello negro que vendía bebidas en la feria

— ¿enserio? —preguntaron todos sorprendidos (excepto Kanda)

— si, veras Yuuki, aquí hubo la intervención divina (de una mascota pervertida ups perdón continuemos) del fantasma de una princesa llamada Yuu — al lo que Kanda se giro desenfundando a mugen — Yuu Hachiko — con esto Kanda enfundo a mugen— esta linda princesa estaba un tanto loca, si loca ya que le gustaba ver a chicos lindos, no a todos solo algunos, en situaciones un tanto comprometedoras, se dice que su espíritu es quien ocasiona estas situaciones cuando ve a otra chica amante del ahora llamado yaoi le da este lindo regalito — (así esto es cortesía de Yuu Hachiko, promotora oficial del laviyuu)

— deja de decirle tonterías a mi hermana tu mujer loca—dirigiéndose a la chica de las bebidas

—sabes con quien hablas ¬.¬ tu Kanda Yuu (esta soy yo la autora) —aparece de la nada una tormenta y truenos entre otro tipo de cosas aterradoras — (Kanda si vuelves a decirme loca te condenare al suplicio de… ser el uke del conde del milenio jajajajaja) —risa malévola

—no te tengo miedo —responde Kanda

—(estas seguro?) —y le muestra el teclado que sostiene en sus manos

—hmp…

—(tomare eso como una disculpa, el que calla otorga Yuu jajajaja)—sale un montón de humo —(ashu este estúpido humo me hace estornudar snif T_T bueno me voy )— esparció un poco el humo con la mano, metió sus manos en los bolsillos y se fue caminando

Todos se quedaron con cara de what?

—¿y quien era ella? —pregunto Lavi

— la chica de la bebidas —respondieron Allen y Bella ambos se miraron y comenzaron a reir

—ustedes dos cállense —los amenazo Kanda

—ok —dijo Bella bajito y un poco triste y avergonzada

— "arreglare eso después" —pensó Kanda —mira Yuuki solo resbale por culpa de ese estúpido Lavi ¿ahora entiendes?

—un poco y ¿Quién es ella? —pregunto la pequeña señalando a Bella

— a lo siento mucho gusto mi nombre es Isabella Nine puedes decirme Bella y estoy en la misma clase que tu hermano — dicho esto le dedico una agradable sonrisa

—Bella-onechan —dijo Yuuki y sonrió

— que linda es una bolita de ternura ¿seguro que es tu hermana Yuu?

— que dices … —pero antes de que pudiera continuar se da cuenta de que Bella y el moyashi están cerca de su hermana, el primero entregándole su conejo y regalándole una sonrisa y la segunda regalándole un llavero en forma de conejo que compro en la feria

—toma Yuuki-chan —dice allen dándole el conejo

—te gustan los conejos ¿no? —y bella le entrega un lindo llavero —se parece mucho a Kanda-kun —dice dirigiéndose a Kanda

—che…

—yuki-chan hace tiempo que no te veía —dijo Lavi sonriente saludando a la pequeña

— es _**Yuuki**_ Lavi –niichan —dice esta inflando los cachetes

—¿Cómo que Yuuki?—pregunta Lavi a Kanda

— si, es _**Yuuki**_ no yuki

—¿y eso por que? —le pregunta de nuevo

— por que yo soy _**Yuu**_ entonces ella es _**Yuuki**_

Todos excepto los Kanda se quedaron con cara de "es lo mas tonto que eh escuchado" incluso se volvieron piedra, pero la mirada imponente de Kanda no le dejo decir nada.

—que tierno Yuu-chan—dijo Lavi un tanto nervioso a lo que Kanda se giro con un aura maligna

—¿tierno?

—etto no es hora de irnos —pregunto Lenalee

—¿eh? —voltearon Allen, Bella y Yuuki —¿tan pronto? —preguntaron los tres con cara de perritos abandonados

Hubo un rápido flash de parte de la cámara de Lenalee la cual había quedado encantada con la escena

—Yuuki…—Yuuki se levanto despacio y se dirigió al lado de su hermano con una mirada triste

—esperen… podemos subir a la rueda de la fortuna…—dijo Bella observando tranquilamente la gran rueda de la fortuna — ¿por favor?... —pregunto girándose y dedicando una sonrisa amigable

—tsk… —todos tomaron eso como un si

—si —respondieron todos

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Todos se dirigieron lentamente al lugar, se formaron y pagaron.

—lo lamento jovencitos solo pueden entrar dos personas por cabina —dijo hombre con una gorra y un bigote que parecía falso (la autora de nuevo al ataque)

—entonces Lenalee y…—se giro Bella mirando a todos Yuuki levanto la mano

—yo quiero subir con Lenalee-neechan —respondió con una sonrisa

—Allen y Kanda —dijo pensando en un plan ocasional

—prefiero ir con Lavi que con este estúpido garbanzo —dijo Kanda mientras allen se entristecía por el comentario

—Ven conmigo Kanda-kun —dijo Bella tomando a Kanda del brazo y llevándolo un tanto lejos

Todos solo vieron como Kanda le gritaba algo y Bella casi se echa a llorar, después de un par de minutos regresaron, Bella con una sonrisa de triunfo y Kanda con cara de asco.

—bien entren —les ordeno Bella

Primero entraron muy contentas Yuuki y Lenalee , después entro Allen y bella empujo a Kanda a la cabina de allen…

—¿crees que eso este bien? ¿Qué tal si mata a mi pequeño moyashi T-T? —pregunto Lavi con cascaditas en los ojos

—Lavi-kun acaso estas diciendo que prefieres que me suba con Kanda-kun —dijo con ojos vidriosos, y alitas de demonio jeje

—no… —Lavi no pudo continuar pues ya tenían que entrar en la cabina

—además, son una persona importante… el uno para el otro

— O_O? no se odian —pregunto Lavi ya en la rueda de la fortuna

— el odio es un sentimiento muy fuerte… acaso te molesta, lo hice por que esta era nuestra cita ¬.¬ —y las alas de demonio se hicieron presentes

— T-T lo se

—^_^ por que esa cara?

— esperaba un beso esta noche T_T

— jaja eres síquico

—¿nee?

—Kanda te beso jaja fue muy divertido gracias Lavi

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

En la cabina de Allen

Un silencio incomodo y una tensión horrible además la mala vibra de Kanda era espesa muy espesa

—¿me odias? —pregunto allen con ojos tristes

—no —dijo el otro cortante

— entonces? Enserio prefieres a Lavi?

—no

— entiendo pero… "dijo que no"

—¿y esa cara moyashi idiota?

—entonces por que?

—por que necesitaba…— se quedo callado el necesitaba ir con Bella para ganarle la apuesta a conejo idiota después de todo el ya tenia mas contacto con ella ¿era por eso no? ¿o no quería estar cerca del moyashi? Pero ¿Por qué? No es mas fácil la opción B

—querías subir con Bella? —pregunto sorprendido allen

—tsk.. — que podía decir, seguro que si le aclaraba que todo ese problema era por es estúpida apuesta le diría que lo dejase que podrían lastimar a su nueva amiga, estúpido odiaba que se preocupara por todos, lo que mas le molestaba era que se preocupara por el, nunca se había puesto a pensar en la razón solo llego a la conclusión que si hacia que lo odiara no lo molestaría…no se preocuparía por el

—si te gusta puedo ayudarte —dijo con el rostro mas triste del mundo

—deja de preocuparte estúpido brote de habas!!!

—pero…

—PREOCUPATE POR ALGO IMPORTANTE… PORTI POR EJEMPLO!!!

Allen se sonrojo un poco, para el significaba una sola cosa importante = Allen

—soy allen bakanda —dijo ya mas tranquilo

—che… — acaso no quería preocuparlo??? O era algo mas, estúpidos doramas de los cuales era fanática su hermana

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

En la cabina de Lenalee

— y eso paso —dijo Yuuki después de relatar el por que de que su hermano estuviera ahí Lenalee no pudo evitar reír abiertamente

— que buen hermano es Kanda —dijo Lenalee con el dolor de barriga después de tanto reír

— sabes un día Yuu-niisan fue a mi escuela, desde entonces todos creen que tengo una hermana muy guapa –dijo Yuuki con una sonrisa

—jaja no se lo digas seguro va y golpea a todos jaja

Ellas siguieron divirtiéndose mientras

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Con Bella

—vaya como que están tardando mucho en bajarnos no Lavi-kun? — (me declaro culpable)

— jeje — (no la verdad es que el soborno a el de la rueda jeje)

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Unos minutos después todos bajaron y…

— mi bella Lenalee esos horribles pulpos no te hicieron nada verdad — dijo Komui corriendo hacia su hermana

—todo es diversión hasta que llega Komui —dijo Lavi entre risas

Lenalee se despidió de todos y se fue en una limosina mientras Bella pensaba lo rica que debía ser Lenalee pero algo interrumpió sus pensamientos…

—Yuuki-chan Yuu-kun mis adorables hijos —dijo un hombre algo mayor corriendo a abrazar a estos aunque Kanda lo recibió desenfundando mugen

—deja de decirme así viejo— dijo Kanda aunque su hermana salió de detrás de el y corrió a abrazar a su autoproclamado padre

—Padre —dijo Yuuki mientras corría con cascaditas en los ojos al igual que su padre, los rodeaban brillitos y flores, pararos pasaban volando y ese tipo de cosas

Kanda desenfundo a mugen y fue picándole el trasero a su autoproclamado padre para que se movieran hacia la limosina que era el doble de grande que la de Lenalee dejando a Bella en un estado de shock

Cuando estos se fueron Bella se giro y miro a Allen y a Lavi…

— ¿y sus limosinas? —pregunto ida

— la utiliza mi tutor, pero puedo llamar a un chofer

— en el taller, pero si quieres llamo a mi helicóptero privado

Bella se quedo aun mas anonadada ella apenas si tenia para el boleto de autobús

— ¡¡el autobús!! —grito fuerte en 40 minutos salía el ultimo y ella estaba a 45 minutos caminando

— ¿te llevamos? —preguntaron los dos al unisonó con una alegre sonrisa pero el ambiente fue cortado por…

Una terrible ráfaga de humo y una sombra confusa

—allen-kun dime que vienen en paz, o que solo quieren estudiar a los varones de la especie T_T

— ojala solo vengan en paz —dijo mientras aterrizaba un… ¿helicóptero?

Todo se veía difuso por el exceso de luz artificial y…

—Estúpido nieto te saltaste todas las clases, piano, violonchelo, esgrima, italiano, economía incluso arte contemporáneo — dijo un enanito arrugado bajando de ESO

— UN EXTRATERRESTRE —gritaron al mismo tiempo

— ¿¡¿¡que?!?! —dijo el ancianito

— nada viejo panda ^_^U —dijo Lavi

—dime abuelo niño desobligado

— ¿abuelo? —se preguntaron ambos

—jaja este es mi abuelo y ese mi helicóptero no quieren… —no pudo continuar pues había sido golpeado por… ¿su abuelo?

—me llevare a mi nieto gracias por cuidar de el —hizo una reverencia y se fue con Lavi

Después de que despego el ovni es decir el helicóptero …

—secuestraron los ovnis a Lavi? —se pregunto Bella

—no ese era su abuelo, hace tiempo que no lo veía jeje ^_^ —aclaro Allen

—ah!!! Menos mal…oh no!!!—grito Isa mirando el reloj— perdón allen –kun tengo que irme "tengo 30 minutos para recorrer un camino de 45"—pensó con pesadez

— no quieres que te acompañe —le pregunto el albino

—no esta bien no quiero causar problemas  — y salió corriendo de ahí dejando a allen con las palabras en la boca…

— ^_^ no eres molestia Bella — dijo el albino al ver salir corriendo a su amiga, el día había sido memorable, con esto llamo a un taxi y se fue a su casa… mientras

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

—diablos , diablos, no voy a llegar me quedan 10 minutos y aun me falta un buen tramo —decía casi llorando la pelinegra —vaya llovió por estos rumbos solo veo grandes charcos en el… —su charla consigo misma fue interrumpida cuando una limosina le arrojo toda el agua de uno se esos charcos dejándola totalmente empapada

—ricos bastardos(1) —grito en dirección a la limosina que ahora… estaba echándose de reversa…

—oh dios en que me eh metido — dijo girándose lentamente para empezar a correr pero era tarde una mana la tomo del brazo, no tenia como correr ni siquiera se había girado no quería ver el rostro de ese sujeto o diablos solo pensaba dios si me sacas de esto enserio me vuelvo vegetariana…

Continuara…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

En ouran host club , una de mis inspiraciones la protagonista suele decir ricos bastardos, solo quería hacer alusión XD

Eh vuelto… wee no estaba muerta ni de parranda, mas bien eran las clases que me absorbían *_* , ahora estoy de vacaciones bueno tengo 3 exámenes (estoy en la preparatoria o nivel medio superior jeje que largo no?) pero es solo eso así que me siento liberada, intentare subir el próximo capi mientras siga de vacaciones, así será 2X1, pero además de eso el periodo de mi fuerte crisis emocional (suena feo y se siente peor) y las analogías que hago en los periodos de insomnio no ayudan a continuar el fic miren por ejemplo esta

Kanda = Yuu Bella = autora con insomnio Allen= Allen esta formula da como resultado que aquí yo salgo sobrando T_T aunque esta analogía me dio ganas de continuar el fic así que gracias analogía… dios debo dormir primero le hablo a una cámara fotográfica y ahora a un garabato en papel bueno dejando del lado mi vida espero que todos disfruten este capi, que va dedicado a ess lectores que siguen el fic aun con mis retrasos y metidas de pata GRACIAS!!!! en especial a

Kawaii Sophie - estoy muy feliz de que mi personaje te caiga bien gracias por el review y le echare ganas al prox capi

Neko Arimasu Sekai - neko etto es divertido escribir el nombre muchas gracias por leer y lo actulizare mas seguido

Aicerg H KyNe - es divertido jaja (lo lei dos veces para poder escribirlo hachi:NO ES CIERTO TUVIMOS QUE LEERLO CUATRO VECES!!!!! autora: calla perrita perve) bueno gracias por tu review me haces muuuuuuy feliz

Yuu Hachiko - que te puedo decir eh???? eres una kk (hachi:a si?? pues tu estas a punto de subirme mi precioso laviyuu con LEMON JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!) tengo que verdad??? bueno gracias por ser la fuente del sindrome cerebro seco y parte esencial de analogias contra mi T_T mi allen!!!! T_T bueno no importa gracias por el apoyo y por cuidar a mi allen de carne y hueso de las chicas con cara de perve un momento tu eres una perve T_T sniff esto ocacionara otro trauma buweno me voy y te quiero!!!

Yaoi FanGirl 27 - GRACIAS!!!! me puse taaaaan feliz al leer tu review (pañuelos!!!) T_T enserio!!! actualizare pronto o lo intentare gracias por los animos y por leer este intento de fic y por supuesto habra yullen pues el yullen conquistara el mundo!!!! (hachi:NO ES CIERTO COMPAÑERA NO TE DEJES ENGAÑAR EL LAVIYUU ES LO MEJOR MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! y yo mera me encargare de que el laviyuu sea el que lo conquiste!!!!!!!) pero al final no lo conquistara date por vencida el yullen tiene el poder!!!!! bueno gracias y pronto empezara el hacercamiento pues este es mas amor lento gracias por el review espero te guste el capi!!!!


	6. Ah Planes Locos Estrategias Peligrosas

"pensamiento"

-dialogo-

(nota de la autora)

ºoºoºoºoºoº à cambio de escenario

(Queda por decir que DGM no es mío si no de hoshino katsura)

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ok de todo lo que espero que le hablasen jamás había esperado eso, no estaba ni en el plan a ni en el b, momento solo había plan a T_T diablos como le había pasado eso, estaba en shock…

—Bella?

—Isabella!

Gritaban pero ella aun estaba digamos que alejada de la realidad…

Dos días antes…

El día comenzaba perfecto, se había preparado, tenia su nuevo uniforme listo su almuerzo incluso llevaba algo de dinero para una rebanada de pastel y lo mejor de todo era… que no había rastro de su hermana! Esa felicidad era inigualable

—T-T lo sabia dios no podía odiarme tanto —decía llorando al cielo agradecida

—ooooohayoooo —grito una hermosa rubia arruinando el día perfecto de Bella

— no kami por favor no —decía mientras plantaba setas en un rincón

—hey Isabel quieres que lave esto — decía tomando entre sus manos un saco bastante elegante aunque algo arrugado

— Cloud no toque eso ¬.¬ —decía con un aura oscura y densa (si mis queridos lectores la hermana de Isabella Nine es nada mas y nada menos que Cloud Nine ¿Qué acaso nadie lo supo por el apellido?)

—desde cuando la mocosa dejo de decirme onee-san eh? — le pregunto al pequeño mandril que se posaba en su hombro

—¿Por qué le preguntas eso lau jim? — pregunto interesada

—¿Por qué el y yo somos los únicos seres pensantes en la habitación? —respondió con una sonrisa

—…—Bella se había puesto en una esquina con una fuerte depresión — el mono es inteligente, el mono me quita la comida y de vez en cuando hasta mi cama T_T —decía recordando como lau jim era un mandril exageradamente consentido

— oh! Vamos prepara el desayuno o prefieres que…

—NO! todo lo que tu cocinas tiene un extraño parecido a desechos químicos ¬.¬ onee-san —le dijo Bella interrumpiendo

Bajo y preparo el desayuno para ambas después subió a cambiarse estaba lista con el tiempo perfecto…

—gracias por cooperar para que pudiera comprar el uniforme onee-san —dijo Bella recogiendo su almuerzo y señalando su uniforme una falda tableada negra, unas largas calcetas negras al igual que un pequeño chaleco del mismo color ah y no olviden el saco…

—yo no coopere, vendi tus revistas y algunos de tus yaoi en una convención . nunca pensé que pagarían tanto, pero mira ahora tienes uniforme ^_^ …

Procesando información…

10% …

40% …

80%...

99%...

—NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! —grito al cielo cual fangirl desesperada —yo los escondi…

—y yo te saque la informacion como simpre…—dijo con una gran sonrisa

—¬.¬ con preguntas rápidas seguidas o me lo preguntaste mientras dormía? —pregunto Bella

— se te hace tarde… ^_^ —finalizo Cloud

—T_T — Bella tomo su almuerzo y salió muy traumada

—jaja tonta simpre caes, aunque …Bella —grito para detener a su hermana

—¿si? —dijo asomandose por la puerta

—de tu respuesta a la siguiente pregunta depende tu futuro y el de esta casa — dijo muy seria

—¿Qué? —pregunto Isa preocupada

—¿Dónde esta el control remoto?

Caída estilo anime por parte de Bella…

Después de decirle donde se encontraba ese objeto tan importante, se dirigió a la escuela puesto que tenia su primer examen, había estudiado todo el día anterior pero quería estudiar un poco mas así que por eso se dirigió temprano al instituto…

—"después del examen le preguntare a Lavi-kun a que tintorería puedo llevar este saco" — pensaba mientras abrazaba con furza una bolsa de papel que contenía el saco elegante — "es muy elegante, lo tengo que devolver pero…ni siquiera se su nombre"—pensó recordando lo que le había pasado después de la cita con Lavi…

Flash back…

—ricos bastardos —grito en dirección a la limosina que ahora… estaba echándose de reversa…

—oh dios en que me eh metido — dijo girándose lentamente para empezar a correr pero erra tarde una mano la tomo del brazo, no tenia como correr ni siquiera se había girado no quería ver el rostro de ese sujeto o diablos solo pensaba dios si me sacas de esto enserio me vuelvo vegetariana…

— ¿se encuentra bien señorita? —pregunto una voz masculina, Bella se giro despasio para ver la cara del desconocida, que resulto ser un hombre muy guapo, moreno de facciones finas pero sin quitarle la masculinidad, alto elegante, parecía un gallardo príncipe

—haí ! "debo de dejar de ver tantas películas de Disney" — Bella divagaba por el mágico mundo de Disney jajaja — eres tu el principe azul que yo soñe —dijo con un tono melodioso y en voz baja

—¿disculpa? —pregunto el apuesto hombre

—a no disculpe usted yo venia distraída y…

—pero si fue mi culpa… esta usted toda mojada señorita venga conmigo —dijo tomandola de la mano a lo cual bella solo pudo sonrojarse

—etto —intento hablar pero aquel hombre la guio al interior de la limosina

—te llevare a donde quieras—dijo el hombre mientras cerraba l puerta de la limosina

— "llevame a tu castillo y alejame de los siete enanos" —Bella sigue en Disneylandia —"hey espera esto me recuerda algo mmm… una frase, lávate las manos antes de comer…no, toma dos litros de agua diarios…tampoco, ¿cual era?, no hables con extraños sip era esa espera! O_o no entres al auto de un extraño… las limosinas también cuentan?" — se preguntaba Bella hasta que sintió un peso sobre sus hombros

—tome o si no se resfriara —dijo el príncipe mientras le ponía su elegante saco

—pero se mojara, además de que ya estoy mojando estos asientos déjeme bajar puedo seguir caminando, no tiene de que preocuparse —le explico ella

—no hay problema dígame a donde quiere que la lleve —pregunto el extraño con una sonrisa

—puede dejarme en la parada del autobús pues… oh no —dijo mirando su reloj —en cualquier lugar estará bien tendré que tomar un taxi —dijo buscando su cartera hasta que la armoniosa voz la saco de sus pensamientos

—déjeme llevarla es lo menos que puedo hacer—dijo tomando su mano

— si eso no le causa ningún problema —dijo bajando su mirada sonrojada

—no, me encanta estar en la compañía de una chica tan hermosa —dijo con una sonrisa

—"no es un extraño… nop yo también lo conocí en un sueño…no te mientas tu solo soñarías con yaoi"—pero se sentía extrañamente bien con esa persona —enserio puedo irme en un taxi o caminando…

—no dejaría a una señorita sola de noche y menos siendo tan guapa —dice sonriendo el moreno

—gra-gracias —dijo nerviosa

—no hay de que, dime ¿no tienes frio?, podríamos pasar a comprar algo de ropa seca— le pregunto amablemente

—no hay problema, con esto es suficiente —dijo señalando el saco que llevaba puesto

—esta bien aunque me ofende un poco su rechazo —dijo con una mirada traviesa

En el trayecto a la casa de esta, el desconocido le comento que tanto el como el chofer iban algo absortos y no la vieron, este mismo le pregunto algunas cosas así llegaron rápidamente, Bella bajo del automóvil con ayuda del gallardo príncipe pues aun no le había preguntado su nombre…

—fue un placer —dijo besándole la mano y volvió a subir a la limosina dejando a Bella con un notable sonrojo.. cuando esta por fin regreso a la realidad se dio cuenta de que no le había regresado su saco…

Fin del flash back…

Por culpa de los flas back, las divagaciones, las películas de Disney y los siete enanitos xD Bella pasó la que debía ser su parada, y tuvo que ir caminando-corriendo para llegar a tiempo…

Mientras corria se escuchaba la música de tencion chan chan chan –pesimos efectos-

—oh diablos con la música no logro concentrarme, no podrían al menos ponerme algo como Kesenai Tsmui(1) T_T o prometer una vida llena de yaoi si llego a tiempo T_T eso si ayudaría —de repente la música de tencion cambia a Kesenai Tsmui — ¬.¬ ¿es una forma agradable de decir _olvídate del yaoi_? —gritaba Bella al aire mientras corria… (oh –la autora comienza a bailar felizmente por la habitación)

Bella ingreso al edificio, corriendo y saltando escalones, evitando masetas y alumnos, pues además de tener un examen quería llegar antes de que terminara la canción xD entre la ensoñación y unos cuantos cabellos fuera de lugar sin quererlo ni planearlo choco con una persona el choque provoco que cayera en el suelo provocándole cierto dolor…

-auch!-dijo al timpo que intentaba levantarse sin notar que arriba de su cabeza estaba un gran y duro extinguidor –duele! –dijo después de estrellar estruendosamente su cabeza con el extinguidor y volver a al piso duro y frio…

–jajaja– no fue conciente de su alrededor hasta que escucho esa armoniosa risa, sus ojos se abrieron pausadamente conteniento unas lagrimitas por el doloroso golpe y entre su nublada vista por el daño recibido a su cerebrin logro visualizar una larga y bonita cabellera rubia, esta persona o chica por que un chico seria raro ¿no? Bueno esta persona llevo una mano a su rostro para mover un poco su flequillo y taparse la boca intentando parar de reir en ese ligero instante Bella noto sus bonitos ojos color miel esa persona era tan guapa… se sintió tonta y se sonrojo rápidamente para acto seguido levantarse torpemente olvidando una vez mas el extinguidor…

–me las vas a pagar T-T – dijo Bella viendo fijamente…el extinguidor, y acto seguido retiro el extintor de su lugar, claro no contaba con que fuera tan pesado, y sin poder resistir mas el peso lo dejo caer… lo malo no fue que cayera lo malo fue que cayo en su pequeño y desprotegido pie y lo que siguió fue… eso mas dolor!

–duele! T-T

–jajaja señorita es muy interesante ver su pelea con el extintor pero no acaso ya a sonado la campana– dijo la rubia ya de pie y eso solo hizo regresar a Bella a la realidad (adiós mundo sin extintores) y darse cuenta que la persona enfrente estaba mordiendo su labio inferior para intentar parar la risa eso la hizo sentir taaaan tonta pero… la rubia tenia tanta clase incluso al reir

ZAAS REGRESO AL MUNDO REAL!

–perdona, lo siento mucho de verdad T-T es todo i culpa llegaras tarde a clase y…

– ten cuidado la próxima vale…Bella ¿no?

–¿eh?

–Oh perdona prefieres que te diga Isabella o binbou shojo (1)– SIN MALA INTENCION eso se veía en su rostro tan despreocupado

UNA GRAN ROCA CAE SOBRE BELLA CON LA PALABRA POBRE ESCRITO TAAAN GRANDE

–Bella es suficiente…

–bueno adiós Bella –dicho esto se fue corriendo por el corredor

–epa espera como sabia mi nombre! –dicho esto entro en una depresión con aura oscura incluida y algunos fantasmillas aterradores gratis y segundo golpe de realidad!

–MI EXAMEN! – se giro solo para obtener otro choque solo que esta vez no fue a dar al suelo…

–y esa prisa bella-chan? –pregunto divertido Lavi a lo que Bella lo tomo de la mano par correr despavoridos hacia su salón de clases cuando estuvo frente a la puerta la abrió estrepitosamente y se inclino gritando

–PERDON por favor déjenos entrar! Sensei –dijo con la cabeza gacha para después escuchar unos murmullos y algunas risas mas bien demasiadas risas levanto el rostro para ver un mensaje escrito en la pizarra

SE SUSPENDE EL EXAMEN HASTA NUEVO AVISO

Y escucho como Lavi se reia quedito, ella volteo el rostro lentamente para verlo el aunque feliz de ver el rostro de Bella este le dio un susto de muerte peor que la segunda guerra mundial o la gripa de invierno o aun peor la extinciosn del yaoi – se escuchan gritos de terror y relámpagos-

–Lavi!

Todo paso rápido Lavi corriendo por su vida Bella corriendo para terminar con esta con el extintor maldito en brazos así es los enemigos se unen por una causa mas allá del entendimiento humano (bueno excepto el de Kanda) librar al mundo de ese conejo burlón o darle una golpiza lo primero que se lograra nee?

Después de librar una pelea epica que fue algo así…

_Aquí estamos relatando en vivo la pelea del siglo –con voz así como de narrador de partidos de futbol- aquí su narradora y loca fan girl Haruhi-chan, esta pelea esta comenzando damas caballeros y fan girls Bella corre con el extinguidor en brazos casi arrastrándolo, Lavi corre por el pasillo de la black order hasta topar con las escaleras… o kami-sama el extinguidor ha roto la tregua y ah atacado a bella machucando su pie pero Bella también rompe la tregua dándole una gran patada al mas puro estilo kun-fu pero diantres esa patada fue un arma de doble filo pues ahora le duele aun mas el pie… el extinguidor a dejado a Bella en el suelo -1,2,3 fuera- bella a perdido la batalla contra el extinguidor y contra Lavi también pero el extinguidor esta rodando se esta acercando a Lavi quiere una victoria fácil, Lavi intenta escapar pero se olvida de las escaleras o dios eso debe doler! –la super escritora quita su pequeño escritorio y lo mete en –solo- dios- sabe- donde- y baja las escaleras pica a Lavi con una varita y se retira del edificio XD_

Simplificado seria Bella vs Extinguidor-sama, Extinguidor-sama vs Lavi, ganador… Extinguidor –sama!

Y después de ir a la enfermería curar a todos y evitar por sobre todo a Extinguidor demonio-sama, Lavi y Bella regresaron al aula

–wow Bella-chan tu le hiciste todos esos rasguños a Lavi –pregunto sorprendida Lenalee

–de hecho podría decirse que

–se los hizo el solito con ayuda del "demonio del corredor extinguidor-sama" –interrumpió Bella a Lavi por supuesto

– ¿demonio? ¿Pero y esa venda en tu pie Bella? –pregunto el pequeño moyashi

–ya vera el demonio de aura extraña con super fuerza malévola y traicionero ¡me las pagaras extinguidor-sama! – y en ese momento prefirieron dejar de preguntar XD

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Después de que Bella dejara de divagar con extinguir a todos los extinguidores XD y darse cuenta que eso era imposible por que un extinguidor es muuuuy costoso y la escuela se los cobraría por intento de homicidio además de la demanda y de segurito iba a ir a parar a la cárcel y dicen que en la cárcel la comida no es buena, bueno siempre podría pedir ser cocinera o que su hermana le pasara comida en las visitas aunque seguro que antes de poderla comer lau jim se la habría acabado toda…

–mandril arrogante y perverso T.T*

–hey Bella-chan! – la llamo Lenalee

–¿nani?

– ah pues quería preguntarte si quieres ir a ver el partido de basquetbol de Lavi y de Allen

– ¿están en el club de basquetbol? – se giro para preguntarle a Lavi y se dio cuenta que ninguno de los tres estaba por ahí

– Kanda fue a comer, prefiere comer solo si es posible jeje, y no se bien a donde fueron Lavi y Allen

– Oh! Ya veo entonces están en un club…

– no, solo les pidieron estar para este partido, es que ambos son muy atléticos y… – Lenalee saco un pequeño papel y empezó a leerlo tranquilamente (nada discreta) – Lavi es un gran chico, atlético e inteligente, ademas de ser todo un buen mozo, con el fermoso … etto – saca un lápiz y corrige – hermoso brillo de sus ojos verdes, es una exelente estudiante extremadamente tranquilo, puf jajaja oh perdón, y el lindo tono de su piel y…– arruga por completo el papel – como puede pensar Lavi que puedo decir tantas mentiras

– O.o – bella no comprendió nada de lo que había pasado en ese par de minutos

– jajaja solo olvidalo son los propósitos de Lavi para el próximo año nuevo

– ^-^ ok jeje y a que hora será el partido – pregunto después del embrollo cerebral

– en la segunda campanada después de medio día

– oh genial después de almorzar me encontrare con ustedes allá

Así pasaron las clases una tras otra mientras Lenalee y los demás (excepto Kanda) iban a comer ella se quedo estudiando un poco, había decidido almorzar poco antes de irse así no tendría hambre durante el trabajo…

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

– Bueno Bella-chan nos adelantamos para preparar lo del partido – dijo Lena risueña arrastrando a Allen y a Lavi –Kanda puede hacerte compañía un – pero antes de que pudiera terminar Lavi se solto rápidamente y corrió havia Kanda quitando rápidamente la cuerda que ataba su largo cabello, y en cuestión de segundos estaba ya corriendo por los pasillos

– Tsk – fue el único monosílabo que salió de la boca de Kanda antes de que un aura negra y muy densa lo rodeara por completo, tomo rápidamente a mugen y fue tras el conejo con complejo suicida

Mientras los otros tres veían pasar la escena un poco sorprendidos, a veces pensaba que en serio Lavi buscaba su muerte…

– bueno bella nosotros vamos a evitar que Kanda mate a Lavi antes del partido bye bye – decía el pequeño moyashi mientras Lena y el corrian para salvar la vida de Lavi

–claro… – la escena era muy graciosa, y sin duda los días serian mas y mas divertidos estando con esos cuatro

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Después de un rato Bella decidió comer cerca de una pequeña laguna artificial propiedad de la escuela, definitivamente eso era una escuela de ricos, aunque en definitiva esa era una vista hermosa el agua tan cristalina y los alrededores surcados por grandes y hermosos cerezos, camino tranquila hasta encontrar el lugar adecuado y saco su sencillo obento (2) y comenzó a comer…

– ¡Hola! – dijo una persona situada frente a ella tardo un poco en reconocer quien era para después gritar

– ¡oh! ¡Edes da dubia! – la chica solo asintió riendo

– U.U oh perdón pero si eres la de hace rato, perdona por derribarte es solo que soy algo torpe -.-U

– no te preocupes por eso, pero que descortesía, yo se tu nombre pero tu no sabes el mío – Bella medito un instante, ella había sido descortés al no preguntárselo, ah de alguna manera esa chica era tan genial…

–¡oh! °O°

– ^.^ ¿puedo sentarme?

–si, si por favor –decía Bella intentando inútilmente sacudir el pasto XD, mientras ella se sentaba tranquilamente a su lado

– mucho gusto mi nombre es Jasdero Tiriniel– decía mientras estiraba su mano saludando formalmente

– Isabella Nine, el gusto es mío – dijo tomando su mano

– y que haces por aquí creí que en el encuentro de basquetbol participarían miembros de tu clase

– si pero decidí comer algo antes de ir allá– decía llevándose algo de comida a la boca

– oh ya veo, este es un lugar precioso

– si, y no va a participar nadie de tu clase en el partido

– pues, no, bueno Devito, pero el es miembro regular– sus palabras eran suaves como si no esperase ser escuchada

– ¿Devito? °-°?

– ah claro no le conoces eso es raro, Devito es nieto del director, al igual que Road, y Allen y yo pertenecemos a su familia

– ¿¡Allen-kun! – cuestiono sorprendida

– si, oh creo que estoy hablando de mas, perdona

– oh no creo que debería saber de esto… pero dime no iras a ver a tu…–afirmo sin saber como continuar

– Allen es algo así como mi primo y Devito… es mi prometido –respondió mirando al cielo

– ¡oh!, y a ti te parece bien la idea –pregunto Bella con un tono curioso

– a decir verdad… me encanta – dijo regalándole una amplia y sincera sonrisa –aunque no creo que el sentimiento sea reciproco, pero como su prometida creo que debería ir allá

– entonces permíteme acompañarte… – como respuesta recibió una amistosa sonrisa

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Así ambas chicas se encaminaron a el gimnasio que quedaba muy cerca de ahí, al entrar Bella encontró algo que no había visto antes, "eso" (el gimnasio) parecía un gran estadio profesional, no cabía duda de que se trataba de niños ricos, al entrar esta comenzó a buscar un lugar mientras Jasdero la llamaba para ocupar su "palco", definitivamente se trataba de niños ricos se repetía la pelinegra…

A los pocos minutos entraron los equipos, equipo Negro que pertenecía a la Black Order y el equipo Rojo que debía pertenecer a otra escuela o eso fue lo que entendió de la rubia a su lado, lentamente fue reconociendo a sus amigos Lavi y Allen se notaban bastante confiados, el primero sonrio al verla y esta regreso la sonrisa, estaba a punto de preguntarle a su acompañante quien era Devito cuando un apuesto joven de cabello desalineado y negro miraba de reojo ella pudo notar inmediatamente que miraba a su linda amiga rubia y una ligera sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro del chico, enseguida se giro para ver cual era la reacción de su amiga, y solo vio que desviaba la mirada sonrojada, debía haberlo echo desde que lo vio salir a la cancha, si era así ella tal vez no lo había notado así se atrevió a preguntar…

– Disculpa pero, ¿vistes lo que paso?

– que ah pasado algo– dijo girando rápidamente a mirar el partido – pues si te refieres a que no ah notado que estoy aquí creo que ya lo note, oh disculpa como vas a saberlo si no sabes quien es, ves a ese muchacho alto delgado y de cabello corto y negro el es Devito – después de decir eso soltó un largo suspiro

–oh, es el capitán ¿no?

– Si, es muy hábil… es…– no pudo terminar la oración, de alguna manera las palabras le pesaban, pero de alguna manera creía que tal vez solo había malinterpretado a su prometido, por que después de todo, mostro una sonrisa tan agradable y sincera al verla…

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Al final del partido y como era de esperarse el equipo local gano, después de despedirse momentáneamente de su amiga, fue a felicitar a sus amigos, estaba muy feliz por su victoria y ahí entre la gente encontró a sus cuatro amigos, aunque Kanda tenia cara de no querer estar ahí, y al fin visualizo a los ganadores y sin pensarlo demasiado camino rápidamente para abrazar cálidamente a… a ¡ALLEN!

De pronto Kanda sintió una punzada de dolor que no supo identificar, mientras Lavi se deprimía al pensar que a este paso el moyashi ganaría la apuesta, y Lenalee solo miraba interesada los sentimientos que despertaban en sus amigos poco a poco…

– ¡oh! Allen-kun creí que te derribarían nunca pensé que siendo tan pequeño podrías jugar tan bien, pero no cabe duda que eres muy bueno – dijo sin el afán de ofenderlo

– gracias, creo– dijo Allen risueño mientras la chica soltaba el abrazo y se dirigía a Lavi

– y tu Lavi-kun eres increíble – decía sonriéndole ampliamente – nunca pensé que sobrevivirías a la furia de Kanda-kun y ademas jugarías tan bien eres sorprendente, ademas sobreviviste a la furia de Extinguidor-sama eso demuestra tu habilidad Lavi-kun

– oh muchas gracias – suponía que eso quería decir que la había impresionado, y con eso estaba contento

Así se encaminaron a recoger algunas de sus pertenencias, mientras Bella hablaba animadamente con Lavi y Allen acerca de cómo un extintor puede volverse malvado y como si se permitía los extintores atacarían todos juntos un día, ademas de comentar su preocupación durante el partido por que pudiesen pisar al moyashi, y que lo abrazo para asegurarse que aun estaba un poco mas alto que ella, comentario sin maña que hizo enojar un poco a Allen repitiendo constantemente que su nombre era Allen…

Mientras un poco atrás Lenalee intentaba sacarle a Kanda la respuesta de su cara de mala leche desde hacia un rato, con respuestas en simples monosílabos que no resolvían sus dudas, pero después de todo ni siquiera el sabia la respuesta…

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Después de despedirse de sus amigos corrió un poco para asegurarse de que Tiriniel-san la esperase como había acordado minutos atrás, y así fue la encontró a la sombra del árbol donde habían hablado hacia un par de horas, se encamino alegre pensando lo que debía decirle por que quería ayudarla a corroborar su sospecha acerca de su prometido, así se situo a su lado y le dedico la mejor de sus sonrisas…

– ¿Qué sucede Bella querías decirme algo?

– Enserio quiero ayudarte a librarte de la duda y espero que no te enfades conmigo

– ¿Por qué debería? –pregunto curiosa Jasdero

– Tiriniel-san, si no es una grosería de mi parte, al conocernos tan pronto aun así quisiera ayudarte con tu prometido ¿podría? – pregunto segura y confiada

– a decir verdad, me encantaría, pero no creo que haya mucho que hacer después de todo las cosas son así

– no lo creo así Tiriniel-san, pero si estas segura no perdemos nada

– si así lo crees, estaré encantada– le sonrió tranquilamente segura de sus suposiciones

Mañana empezaría el plan de la chica con complejo de casamentera…

Continuara…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hola!- dice haru intentando esquivar los jitomatazos- perdon no me mate! prometo no volverlo ah hacer lo juro no me agregen a la ensalada T.T

Una sincera disculpa a los que siguen este fic, es que tuve unos cuantos problemas de inspiración, mi musa me abandono!, y contando con problemas familiares y la escuela me volví un caos sinceramente les pido disculpas, y espero actualizar con mas normalidad por lo menos un rato mas esperen en 15 dias la conti, y una gran disculpa por la escases de yullen pero anteriormente me pidieron un jasdevi con el cual tuve problemas pero aqui empieza espero les guste, y sin mas que agregar excepto disculpas, asi que pasemos a los agradecimientos!

KawaiiSophie: oh muchas muchas gracias, cada vez que me daban ganas de dejar la historia re-leia sus comentarios y me decia continua jeje enserio me encanta que sigas esta locura y espero recivir otro review de tu parte aun despues de tan largo retraso gracias chica enserio!

Ishiyama-san: Hola oni-chan XD sabes eres una de las razones por las que continuo este fic cada vez que leo tus capitulos, me dan un monton de ganas de escribir asi que espero continues pronto tu fic que tanto me gusta por que ya quiero yullen! echale ganas y gracias por tu review

Yuu Hachiko: Hola! se que cuando te des cuenta que ya continué el fic te vas a sorprender pero pues se me olvido decirte jejeje en todo caso ya sabes te agradezco el ser tu una cachorra perve mi mascota mi amiga y la que me avisa cuando actualizan los mangas que me gustan jejeje gracias por comentar ya-ha XD!

Megagirl3: oh cuando vi tu review me emocione un montón muchas gracias, ¿enserio este fic están interesante? T.T necesito un pañuelo!, muchas gracias me encanto tu comentario y espero y volver a ver otro comen tuyo que me sube tanto el animo gracias!

yuki-souma: oh!pues aqui esta la continuación después de dos siglos múltiples tormentas y desastres naturales jeje espero te guste chaoo!

y sin mas me despido espero... ¿reviews? anden ¿si? plissss T.T


	7. Juntos y Confundidos

Perdon por el retraso pero aqui esta el capi T.T no me maten XD por fin despues de esto empieza el yullen! yeah! XD

espero les guste sin mas disfruten..

"_pensamiento_"

—dialogo—

(nota de la autora)

ºoºoºoºoºoº cambio de escenario

[Queda por decir que -man no es mío si no de hoshino katsura]

OoOoOoOoOoOO

El sol había salido pronto con todo su esplendor, había pequeñas aves rondando la ventana, pero todo esto era cortado de tajo por la espesa niebla de un tono oscuro la cual rodeaba a cierta chica, que extrañamente guardaba algunos objetos en su mochila, lo extraño de esto era el que llevase una soga, un pequeño reproductor de discos y algunos otros objetos que seguramente no servirían mucho para estudiar, mirando alrededor con nerviosismo cerro rápidamente su maleta, para arreglar un poco el uniforme que portaba, sacudir un poco su falda, arreglar el cuello de la blusa y colocarse el saco que portaba en el costado izquierdo el escudo de la escuela…

-Bella baja por el desayuno o lau jim lo comerá por ti – le grito desde la cocina su hermana, tomo su mochila y bajo rápidamente las escaleras para evitar ir con el estomago vacio a la escuela por culpa de la arrogante mascota de su hermana

-ohayo onee-san – dijo al encontrarse con la mirada de su hermana, una rubia despampanante, en cuyo hombro reposaba tranquilo un pequeño mandril el cual miraba fijamente su plato de cereal con claras intenciones… -lau eso es mío ¬.¬ - le grito irritada a el pequeño animal

- solo tu puedes desconfiar de mi pequeño lau jim- decía tranquila la rubia

-…- Bella no respondió pues supuso que seria peor decir que podía perder contra la pequeña mascota de se hermana, así que sin mas devoro su desayuno sin ninguna delicadeza, para salir corriendo del lugar…

-solo ella se dejaría vencer por ti- afirmo Cloud mientras acariciaba tranquilamente al mandril…

No era demasiado tarde y esta vez estaba bastante atenta a su parada, pero aun así sentía una terrible urgencia por llegar y ver a Tiriniel así que se apresuro mas de lo normal, mientras recorría las calles vacías recordó algo…

-¡el saco!- grito horrorizada, desde que el amable chico se lo había prestado lo había llevado de un lado a otro, seguramente ahora estaría todo arrugado, aunque no alojaba la idea de volver a ver a ese muchacho, le quedaba un poco de esperanza de poder devolverle aquella prenda, pero seguramente era bastante delicada y no tenia el suficiente dinero para remplazarla… -ah…- dio un largo suspiro y siguió su camino con un paso tranquilo…

Al llegar a las amplias rejas de su instituto, diviso a lo lejos a su nueva amiga, y con esperanzas reafirmadas corrió con ímpetu hacia ella…

-Tiriniel-san-dijo cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca inhalando profundo para recuperar el aliento

-Bella… sabes deberías decirme Jasdero… o Dero algunas personas suelen llamarme así – le afirmo dedicándole una linda sonrisa

-entonces… ¿Dero-chan?-le pregunto la ojiazul al tiempo que sonreía

- y dime ¿Por qué querías verme tan temprano?

-pues… tengo un plan- le afirmo sonriente

-¿Qué clase de plan? O.ó

-mira con algunas de mis tácticas y estrategias por fin sabremos que es exactamente lo que Devito siente por ti…

-creo saber exactamente que es lo que siente…

-no puedes estar segura de ello… por favor solo dale una oportunidad al plan-imploro con ojos de cachorro

-…esta bien… pero solo pierdes tu tiempo-respondió con una triste mirada

Ambas chicas se encontraban en el jardín que se encontraba atrás de la escuela muy cerca del gimnasio al cual Devito iría a entrenar con el equipo de basquetbol…

-ok… aun tenemos tiempo…- al tiempo que decía esto sacaba un pasamontañas negro y se cubria el rostro con el a lo que la rubia que estaba a su lado solo atino a reírse, había hecho una amiga bastante extraña… - el debería llegar por allá, y si estamos aquí debería vernos- decía mientras deliberaba la posición correcta –Dero-chan ponte aquí y tu solo se tan linda como siempre -/- – decía observando el rostro de su amiga

- ^-^ eres algo extraña… pero linda – le soltó de pronto la rubia

-oh viniendo de eso se oye tan bien –decía cubriendo su rostro sonrojado –"diablos y yo pensaba que Allen-kun era el único con esa hermosa sonrisa"- pensaba recordando a su compañero

- mira yo te tomo de la mano mientras tu gritas algo así como- se giro y busco entre sus cosas para terminar sacando una hoja de papel con algunos garabatos –algo como esto- le dijo mientras le pasaba la hoja

-si tu lo dices- respondió mirando la hoja

- ok debería estar por llegar ¿no es así?-interrogo a su amiga

-así es

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bella esperaba impaciente mientras miraba a su alrededor expectante, cuando por fin pudo divisar la oscura y corta cabellera del chico que robaba los suspiros de su amiga..

-ahí viene…-se giro para avisarle a su amiga la cual ya lo había notado pues lo miraba embelesada, y solo pudo soltar un ligero si, y posarse lo mas rápido que pudo en su puesto

-_vamos señorita usted vendrá conmigo muajajaja_ –recitaba Bella con una voz ronca, interpretando su papel

-no, por favor no- dijo sin sentimiento la rubia cuya mano era apresada por su algo loca amiga Bella

-_oh pero aquí no hay nadie que pueda rescatarte… si tan solo apareciera un gentil caballero_- decía de nuevo muy entrada en personaje

-ayúdenme por favor…-estaba apunto de decir algo mas cuando una ráfaga de viento jalo la hoja en la cual se encontraban sus líneas, mismas que se encontraba leyendo en ese momento -.-U

Así la hoja cayo sin mas sobre el verde césped, Jasdero intento jalarse un poco y recuperarla pero otra mano la tomo con tranquilidad

-hey Dero…- Devito se acercaba tranquilamente hacia las chicas sosteniendo la hoja en cuestión, a la vez que se la entregaba con tranquilidad a su prometida – deberías de practicar mas tus líneas, lo dices todo como si pidieras algo de comer… incluso creo que pones mas ímpetu al pedir la comida Dero – le decía posándose frente a ella, al momento Bella supo que había pasado a segundo termino y aunque ese no era el plan, en parte se sintió satisfecha…

-tienes razón Devi- le respondió dedicándole una de esas agradables sonrisas y el se sonrojo ligeramente algo que paso desapercibido por Jasdero pero no por Bella –gracias-

-hmp… y no lo dejes caer tan fácil… puede perderse – le dijo mientras acariciaba lentamente su cabeza y le señalaba la hoja…

-suerte con su obra-grito mientras se alejaba, hacia el gimnasio, mientras dejaba a una atontada rubia y a una un poco enojada Bella, que si bien al final había sacado algo de provecho de aquello, no había terminado como ella había planeado, con un hermoso beso al atardecer… pero para ser sinceros había visto demasiada televisión la noche anterior, ademas de oír algunas cancioncillas bastante románticas, y haberse echado un maratón de películas de Disney… definitivamente Bella tenia mucho tiempo libre o sufría de insomnio XD

Miro a su amiga de reojo y la vio suspirando tranquilamente, mientras miraba el lugar por donde se había ido el pelinegro… entonces tuvo otra epifanía (XD)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Estaba platicando animadamente con Lavi, pero en un momento sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse…

-y… si shizu-chan se ¡muere!-decía tomándolo de los brazos mientras este la miraba algo asustado… -extinguidor-sama llévame a mi!-decía mientras alzaba sus brazos al cielo…

-venga Bella… el nuevo capitulo sale pasado mañana -decía Lavi intentando calmarla un poco

-pero si el muere izaya se queda sin seme T^T-decía muy triste

-oh con que por eso te preocupaba- simplemente suspiro, definitivamente las chicas eran terroríficas cuando se trataba de yaoi -.-U

-nee Lavi-kun… ¿me harías un favor?-pregunto poniendo una linda cara de cachorro

-claro Bella-chan-le respondió mientras le daba un abrazo asfixiante

-La…vi… no…no puedo… res-respirar-decía la chica falta de oxigeno

-oh perdón - dijo este soltándola en el acto, mientras esta tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire, intentando recuperarse de aquello…

-¿entonces que ibas a pedirme?-le pregunto una vez que el color volvió a su rostro

-veras…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La chica caminaba tranquilamente planeando a la perfección su magnifica estrategia, justo estaba por entrar en el comedor, el cual se encontraba mucho mas tranquilo que de costumbre, había pocas personas por ahí, pero de repente reparo en una mesa que estaba algo oculta de las demás, en ella se encontraban comiendo "tranquilamente" Allen y Kanda, no parecían entablar conversación pero tampoco se les veía incómodos, por su lado el albino devoraba su algo "excesiva" dotación de comida sin reparo alguno en su forma de hacerlo, mientras Kanda comía con tranquilidad y hasta cierto punto con gracia y solemnidad, mirando de vez en cuando al peliblanco…

Decidió que aquel era un buen momento para ambos así que se limito ah alejarse un poco, ya que ninguno había notado su presencia, se coló con discreción, una mesa atrás, calculando donde podría observar mejor aquello y en caso de haber algún tipo de conversación, alcanzar ah captarla, así se acomodo un poco entre las sombras y algunos otros comensales…

Para su sorpresa el primero en terminar sus alimentos fue Allen, a lo cual hiso una nota mental "comprar pastillas para el estomago… por si acaso", miro expectante la escena esperando algún tipo de contacto… pero simplemente el chico se quedo callado observando al japonés… hasta que al fin abrió la boca…

-…Kanda… ¿enserio tu nombraste así a Yuuki?-pregunto el menor algo escéptico recordando lo que anteriormente había dicho el pelinegro… y también en parte para salir de aquel silencio…

-no…-le contesto simplemente mientras continuaba comiendo con tranquilidad

-¿entonces? – le pregunto sonriente un poco mas interesado… después de todo se trataba de el…

-mi madre –respondio de nuevo sin dejar de mirar su plato

-¿oh enserio? ¿y… como es ella?-le pregunto cada vez mas interesado en el tema… Kanda no solía hablar mucho de su familia así que lo poco que pudiese saber era aceptable para el peliblanco… después de todo eran amigo… aunque el azabache no lo reconociera…

-…- este no respondió pero su cuerpo pareció tensarse un poco

-debe ser muy hermosa- menciono al viento -¿y tu padre?-continuo emocionado mirando directamente a su compañero que acomodo los sus palillos aun lado de su plato, y levanto la mirada… sus ojos reflejaba una ola de ira y desprecio todas esas emociones dirigidas únicamente al niño frente a el

-moyashi… ¿Qué mierda haces aquí?-le dijo mirándolo fríamente sin levantar demasiado la voz

-¿por que…?

-MALDITA SEA MOYASHI ¿PUEDES DEJAR DE SER TAN JODIDAMENTE ENTROMETIDO?-le grito de pronto, sorprendiendo al menor, que lucia un poco triste con aquello…

Kanda de repente reparo en el hecho de que todos ahí le miraban inquisitoriamente, pues el niño había bajado la mirada intentando que las lagrimas no se a galoparan en sus ojos…

Así el japonés simplemente chasqueo la lengua, mientras se giraba para salir del lugar…

-¿Kanda…?-le llamo ligeramente el albino

-mierda… eres tan desagradable –le contesto simplemente sin mirarlo saliendo al momento del lugar…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La chica que había observado todo desde el comienzo se levanto grácilmente suspirando un poco triste…

-"y eso que todo iba tan bien"-pensó mientras se acercaba a Allen… a ella realmente le había cautivado el joven Walker, pero pudo notar casi de inmediato que su corazón había sido robado por el japonés, era buena para eso… perspicaz como le llamaba su padre a veces… de cierto modo pudo entender al pelinegro… era obvio que le molestaba hablar de su familia, pero por un lado no debía haberle hablado así a Allen en especial por que el también le tenia ciertos sentimientos encontrados… eso pudo notarlo en la forma –demasiado- sutil de mostrar su cariño y también… sus celos…

Se acerco y le tendió una mano invitándolo a abandonar el lugar, cuando este levanto un poco su rostro ella pudo notar como las lagrimas amenazaban por salir de sus tiernos ojos, este aceptando la invitación tomo la mano que se le ofrecía y salió con la chica de ahí…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Caminaron un poco por los pasillos en silencio aun con las manos entrelazadas, de alguna manera el tener compañía lo había calmado un poco, mientras la chica se sentía un poco triste por todo lo sucedido, pero no se atrevía a decir nada… esperaría a que su amigo estuviese un poco mas calmado…

-gracia Bella-le dijo captando la atención de esta, y pudo notar que al fin las lágrimas habían abandonado del todo su rostro…

-sabes… Allen-kun…-este le miraba expectante esperando a que continuara -mis padres murieron hace mucho…-le comento deteniéndose cerca de una ventana –no odio hablar de ello… pero tampoco me gusta tocar el tema-continua mientras miraba al cielo –así que… puedo entender un poco el como se siente Kanda-kun… - miro por fin al niño que le escuchaba con atención todavía un poco triste…

-tal vez… solo se sintió presionado- finalizo sonriéndole al peliblanco

Este simplemente la miro analizando con presision la conversasion… y se sintió un poco culpable…pero en verdad quería saber un poco mas de su compañero… después de todo eran amigos ¿no? Por que simplemente le dijo que prefería no hablar de ello, cada vez se sentía un poco peor… tal vez el era el único que lo consideraba un amigo… tal vez este sentimiento le era absolutamente indiferente al japonés, suspiro intentando calmarse, después de todo no podía sacar simples conclusiones así de pronto, miro a la chica a su lado esta miraba hacia el horizonte con ojos tristes…

-tienes razón- le dijo el muchacho dedicándole una sonrisa y la chica solo atino a devolverla…

-nee… Allen ¿me ayudarías con algo?-le pregunto regresando a su loco estado natural .

-claro… ¿en que?

-venga tu acompañame te divertiras… ademas si esto funciona escribiré un libro ^-^ -le contesto feliz enfocando de nuevo toda su atención en su magnifico e infalible plan…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOO

-¿listo Lavi-chan?-pregunto abriendo la puerta de un portazo… de repente había empezado a llamarle chan… noto que si lo hacia el trabajaba con velocidad…

-aquí esta- le contesto levantando una hoja rosa, y mostrándosela, la chica la tomo y comenzó a leer rápidamente…

-perfecto…- comento levantando el pulgar y sonriendole como muestra de aceptación y giro al instante para aventar a Allen dentro de un empujón

-bien es hora de comenzar con el plan "juntar a dos personas que son totalmente testarudas y desenfocan mi atención del yaoi y eso… ES UN CRIMEN"- decía mientras alzaba su puño y en sus ojos resplandecían llamas…

- =.=U – fue la simple expresión de ambos… después de todo no estaba juntándolos por solidaridad… no señor los juntaba por que estaba poniendo demasiada atención en ellos y eso le quitaba tiempo para ver su amado yaoi… °¬°

-escuchen bien mis queridos cómplices…-les miro fijamente –este es el plan…-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cierta rubia se hallaba cómodamente sentada bajo la sombra de un gran árbol de sakura, desde ahí se podía observar el pequeño lago parte del maravilloso jardín que poseía la enorme escuela, dio un suspiro y doblo sus piernas abrazándolas ligeramente…

Se sentía un poco incomoda esperando ahí, a su alrededor se abrían grandes hileras de enormes arboles y también hermosos arbustos, pero esa no era la razón de su incomodidad… lo que la estaba molestando era el "por que" estaba ahí… volvió a suspirar…

-"seguramente llegue demasiado temprano"-suspiro una vez mas –"pero… ¿como se lo digo?-pensó nerviosa…

Flash Back…

Estaba cerca de su casillero, había olvidado ahí un par de notas y las necesitaba así que decidió ir a buscarlas, saco la pequeña llave de un bolsillo, y la metió en la cerradura girándola con tranquilidad, cuando de pronto noto como un pequeño sobre caía suavemente al suelo… no recordaba haber dejado algo así en su casillero… seguramente no era suyo… entonces decidió levantarlo y ubicar al dueño correcto, lo tomo entre sus manos y leyó la inscripción que tenia al frente…

Jasdero Tiriniel…

Sus manos temblaron ligeramente, iba dirigida hacia ella no había ningún error…

-una carta-se dijo así misma y la abrió con nerviosismo, saco con un poco de torpeza su contenido y leyó para si…

_Tiriniel-san:_

_Disculpa si te causo alguna molestia pero, necesito verte… tengo algo muy importante que decirte, por favor ven al gran árbol de sakura que esta en el jardín antes de que comience la ultima clase, te estaré esperando, no importa cuanto tenga que esperar… por favor ven…_

_Atte: tu admirador_

Sus cuerpo comenzó a temblar… no era simplemente una carta… era un carta de un admirador… y… ¿y si quería declarársele?… ¿Qué haría?... estaba claro que tenia que rechazarlo después de todo ella ya estaba comprometida y también… estaba enamorada…

Fin del flash back…

Al final había llegado poco antes de lo acordado, pero se encontraba tan nerviosa que no podia pensar en otra cosa, después de todo no quería lastimar ah alguien que guardase tan lindos sentimientos hacia su persona y tampoco quería que esto trascendiese demasiado, suspiro una vez mas y se puso de pie con tranquilidad….

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-correcto… ¿sabes cual es la misión no?-le preguntaba la pelinegra a cierto joven ojiverde

-claro Bella-chan no te preocupes-le respondió con una sonrisa mientras ella se acercaba y arreglaba un poco la corbata, la cual era parte del uniforme del joven Bookman pero se encontraba un tanto torcida…

-solo dile lo que practicamos-le comento arreglando el vestuario del chico –y cuando "el" haga lo que debe… ven hacia la base –le dijo sonriendo mientras señalaba unos arbustos bastante altos

-sip lo se ^-^-le afirmo sonriendo

-ok… ve allá…y gracias Lavi-kun-termino por fin empujándolo ligeramente hacia donde se encontraba su "objetivo", y el simplemente fue hacia la rubia que esperaba bajo la sombra de aquel gran árbol.

-bien-dijo girando para ver a un albino algo sorprendido

-es mi amiga… ella no se ha dado cuenta de lo mucho que la quiere su prometido-le comento simplemente, sabia el por que las miraba de aquella forma, ahora que se había colocado a asu lado pudo observar a la chica… su prima, pero Bella prefirió no comentar nada, después de todo si el quería decírselo lo haría cuando lo creyera conveniente…

-si… lo se- le respondió sin mirarla aun -¿y ahora que hacemos?- le pregunto sonriente, un poco mas feliz, la pelinegra supuso que le agradaba su "prima", era normal ella era bastante agradable…

-pues… haremos un ambiente romántico- comento sacando u pequeño ventilador de su mochila

-¿Qué tanto traes ahí? O.ó –pregunto sorprendido al verla sacar aquel aparato ademas de unas cuantas cosas que definitivamente no servían de mucho a la hora de estudiar…

-cargo con un par de mangas… para quitar el tedio XD –le contesto sacando varios mangas Boys Love XD

-dios me pregunto como obtuviste la beca -.-U-decía dejando caer una gotita de sudor

-bueno Allen-kun el plan apégate al plan ¬.¬ -le miro inquisitoriamente -junta algunos pétalos- le ordeno

Ambos arremolinaron unos cuantos pétalos rosados…

-y ahora… empieza la magia-comento cantarina la chica

OooOooooOooOoOo

-¿Tiriniel-san?-pregunto el chico del parche sutilmente sorprendiendo a la chica, esta se giro nerviosa…

-hai…-comento girándose para quedar frente a frente…-tu… me pareces familiar-le comento sin reconocer de quien se trataba

-eso es bastante bueno-le contesto sonriéndole

-¿y para que quería verme?-fue directo al grano después de todo no quería que alguien los viese y tuviese una idea equivocada de la situación

-quería confesarte mis sentimientos…-un escalofrió recorrió la espalda del chico, no esperaba decirle algo así ah alguien que ni siquiera conocía… venga lo que hacia por sus amigos…

-discúlpame… pero no puedo corresponderte-le corto de pronto sin dejarlo continuar inclinándose ligeramente – ademas continuo mientras enderezaba su posición - estoy comprometida…

OoOoOoOoOo

Le faltaba un poco el aliento… había corrido un poco, después de encontrar aquella nota cerca de su pupitre, no sabia quien lo había hecho, y no le importaba demasiado, pero lo que decía ahí, le había hecho estremecer…

Flash back…

Había ido a comer algo y ahora estaba de regreso en aquel salón que aun estaba vacio, decidió acomodarse es su lugar y retozar un poco, cuando estuvo ahí sus ojos notaron una pequeña hoja doblada con delicadeza, ¿seria para el?... la tomo y leyó su contenido

_Devito-san:_

_Si usted no se lo dice tal vez alguien mas tome su corazón…_

_En el gran árbol de sakura del jardín trasero, antes de la ultima clase…_

Fin del flash back…

De alguna manera sabia a lo que se refería, pero había decidido no prestar atención a ella… hasta que llego la hora y se encontró nervioso… ¿y si?...

De repente se encontró corriendo al lugar que precisaba la nota y ahí estaba…

Pero que rayos era todo ese ambiente romántico ¬.¬* justo en donde ellos se encontraban el viento corría con ahínco y deslizaba varios pétalos a su alrededor… (Adivinen el responsable -.-U) y para terminar cuando la chica intento girarse, el chico la tomo de la mano deteniéndola… eso le hacia hervir la sangre….

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-si lo se- le contesto tranquilamente el joven bookman

-entonces... me voy –dijo girándose al momento siendo retenida por la mano masculina…

-¿le quieres?-ella se giro y le miro a los ojos sonriéndole… claro que le quería…

-si…-le contesto sinceramente con una sonrisa

-¿y el?-su cuerpo se tenso… era verdad… el sentimiento no era correspondido y seguramente todo aquello era una molestia para "el" sintió sus piernas flaquear y se apoyo ligeramente el pelirojo, de alguna manera todo esto ya lo sabia pero aun así… era doloroso…

Una lagrima rodo por su mejilla, la sintió calida y extremadamente dolorosa, subió la mirada para encontrarse con el muchacho que apresaba aun su muñeca y de repente sintió un peso sobre su hombro la fuerza hizo que se girara ligeramente, y pudo notar un aroma familiar rodeándola, enseguida su muñeca quedo libre y un brazo rodeaba su figura, en un calido abrazo…

-¡quieres dejar de molestar A MI NOVIA!- le dijo apartando al chico rápidamente, Lavi solo sonrió, y miro a la joven que no cavia en la sorpresa…

-ahí esta la respuesta-le dijo sutilmente y se dio la vuelta dejando a solas a esos dos…

-Devi… yo –pero no pudo continuar, sus labios fueron tomados de pronto y se hundió en un tierno beso…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La pelinegra observaba la escena expectante… cuando de pronto devito corrió hacia su amiga su corazón llego al cien de la emoción, y mientras Lavi iba hacia ahí ella noto a sus espaldas como el chico capturaba los labios de su amiga…

-LO LO…-pero no pudo continuar su grito de victoria pues sus complices se arrojaron sobre ella cubriendo su boca y haciéndola caer…

-sh!-dijeron ambos notando que habían casi noqueado a su compañera

-son unos salvajes-les dijo tomando su cabeza por el dolor…-duele…–dijo sobando su cabeza…

-perdón –dijeron los dos sonriendo… después de todo su amiga era una gritona

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOo

Habían terminado las clases y había decidido preguntarle a Dero-chan si conocía alguna lavandería que pudiese dejar como nueva aquella prenda, después de todo esperaba algún día poder devolverla…

Retiro con cuidado las mancuernillas de los puños y se dirigió a encontrarse con su amiga que esperaba pacientemente a su prometido…

-¡Dero-chan! –le grito emocionada agitando sus brazos y llegando rápidamente a su lado…

-Bella-chan-le contesto mas que feliz… ya estaba segura escribiría un libro 1001 formas de juntar a dos soquetes XD… eso le dio una idea… después la pondría en practica…

-etto… sabras de alguna tintorería que pueda arreglar esto-le comento dándole el saco esta lo tomo revisándolo, mientras esto sucedia el prometido de su amiga llego a su encuentro, de alguna manera se asusto un poco dejando caer una mancuernilla, la cual el chico recogió amablemente, pero cuando la tuvo entre sus manos…

-¿Dónde conseguiste esto?-le pregunto mirándola inquisitivamente -¿se lo quitaste ah alguien?...

Abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente… estaba insinuando que ella ¿lo había robado? Se sintió molesta, y le arrebato de un rápido movimiento aquel objeto, y se giro pidiéndole de mejor manera a su amiga la prenda, esta estaba también bastante sorprendida…

Ya encontraría ella misma un lugar donde llevarlo… y salió rápidamente de ahí…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-lo siento mucho-dijo el moreno en cuanto estuvo frente a Bella, a su lado estaba Jasdero que también inclinaba la cabeza ligeramente, la chica solo suspiro eh intento sonreir

-no hay problema-

-fui muy brusco ayer… pero es que… eso-el chico hablaba pausadamente agregando nerviosismo a la pelinegra…de pronto saco algo de bolsillo y se lo mostro… eran idénticas… eran las mancuernillas… -eso le pertenece a Ticky Mikk

-oh bueno eso resuelve mi problema… no tendré que buscarlo para…

-es parte de la familia Noé-se quedo helada… la familia Noé… la familia de su director… del conde… la razón por la que ella podía estar ahí…

-¿Bella?...

-Isabella!

Pero ella ya apenas procesaba la información…

-ohayo-dijo con desgano pero ahí no había nadie, miro otra vez y ahí estaba cierto albino mirando fijamente por la ventana

-ohayo Bella-respondió sin energía… ella simplemente suspiro intranquila…

-¿pasa algo?-le pregunto el chico notándola un poco extraña…

-amor -contesto simplemente -tu también estas enamorado ¿no es así Allen-kun?

Continuara…

En el próximo capi…

-venga Yuu-chan… -le rogo jalándole un poco la ropa…

-ya dije que no conejo idiota…-le contesto el otro arrojándolo al piso

-pero el moyashi-chan es tan pequeñito y frágil… que tal si se lo come un oso-le dijo con cascaditas en los ojos..

-tsk…

-o que tal si cae en un barranco…

-tsk…

-que tal si un pervertido lo encuentra y…

-cállate baka usagi… iré… pero no quiero oír tu fastidiosa voz-había imaginado algunas de esas cosas… y tal vez se sentía un poco intranquilo…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bueno eh aqui el capi… no me maten XD y por fin termina el jasdevi –baila por el lugar- ahora… QUE COMIENZE EL YULLEN! Por fin nuestra entrometida amiga bella hará que Allen se de cuenta de lo que siente por bakanda y ya saben que se siente casamentera así que a partir de aquí hará hasta lo imposible por juntar a estos dos –yeah!- por cierto el anime del que habla bella es durarara! se los recomiendo!

ahora mis lindos reviews! -baila!

Rebel Queen: oh claro aqui esa la conti gracias por leer!

Megagirl3: jiji... perdon no lo segui muy pronto pero... me encanto tu comen... oh te regalare chocolates ademas son mejor que los tranquilizantes XD -aunq mi psiquiatra lo niege- y ami tambien me encantan los noe! oh dios tengo debilidad por los chicos malos y guapos! kya! y espero en el proximo capi haya mas yoi o por lo menos un contacto yullen antes de que me mate XD vivir sin yaoi es casi como morir... X.x y bueno gracias por tu review espero este cap tambien te guste! chao!

review please! -se arrastra-

Próximo capitulo… "VIAJE ESCOLAR"


End file.
